El show debe continuar
by evolvelove
Summary: El deseo de querer pasar mas tiempo junto a ese alguien especial puede tener represarías que afectan a mas de uno a tu alrededor. Una obra de teatro para unirlos, separarlos y molestarlos a todos. Drama fuera y dentro del escenario. En el ultimo año de preparatoria en U.A, los estudiantes de la clase A deberán enfrentarse al peor de los enemigos... la actuación.
1. Prologo

**El show debe continuar.**

 **Prologo.**

 **El deseo de la desafortunada heroína.**

Pasar tiempo de caridad junto a su novio un domingo por la noche, era de las actividades que Momo más disfrutaba en la actualidad. Adoraba la compañía que Izuku le brindaba cada fin de semana, la cálida sensación que cada uno le compartía al otro era adictiva en la pareja.

No importaba si estuvieran leyendo, comiendo finos chocolates o escuchando música clásica de ambiente, incluso las tres cosas a la vez. El par siempre encontraba el momento indicado para ponerse algo cariñosos o romanticones, de vez en cuando también se ponían dramáticos aclamando diálogos de famosas obras universales.

Una risilla y un sonrojo se le escaparon a la muchacha al recordar el divertido juego de rol que hicieron hace unas semanas atrás.

Lo ridículos y tontuelos que se habían comportado al interpretar a Sherlock y Watson era de esas memorias que nunca jamás en toda su vida olvidaría. La creación de un monóculo, pipa y un librillo de notas fue suficiente para convencer al peliverde de acompañarle en su improvisada actuación.

El desenvolvimiento que ambos obtenían al estar a solas con el otro les permitió estar jugando a los actores por varios minutos entre sonoras carcajadas. Esta era una de las razones por las que habían terminado juntos, la semejanza en sus personalidades y gustos les habían atraído como polo negativo y positivo, la única diferencia había sido el género.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco al recordar los últimos diálogos de su actuación antes de la llegada de la señora pasión a su habitación.

 _Y dígame Watson, usted que cree ocurrió en esta sala? –dijo Momo con una postura elegante y sabionda.  
Pues yo diría que una lucha por la supervivencia Holmes, las vasijas y adornos caídos junto a los muebles movidos lo indican de esa forma señor-Izuku le miro inconmovible._

Esa mirada serena que había interpretado, fue la causante de que esa noche Momo haya decidido alterar la conversación que habían preparado antes junto al peliverde. Pocas veces le había visto realizar ese gesto… verlo por primera vez le había parecido excesivamente atractivo.

 _*ehem* Esta usted seguro doctor? Desde mi punto de vista, este escenario parece más una obra producida por el coqueto amor…-una pequeña sonrisa y una profunda mirada le indico al peliverde a donde quería llegar.  
No podría estar más de acuerdo mi... lady…-el espacio que les separaba poco a poco fue cerrándose-le ruego me disculpe por mi ingenuidad-la libreta que tenía en manos fue lanzada a quien sabe dónde.  
Si no quiere perder su lado junto a mi…-monóculo y pipa sufrieron el mismo destino que el cuadernillo de apunto-…va a tener que convencerme con algo más que palabras…-el chocolate combinado al sabor único de los labios de su pareja le encendieron como incendio forestal._

Pensar que estén leyendo de lo más tranquilos en el mismo lugar en el que tuvieron uno de sus encuentros más acalorados le acelero su corazón. Estas sabanas habían sido lo único que les había servido de cobijo antes, ahora se recostaban sobre ellas con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Había sido una noche mágica… le gustaría se repitiera…

La pelinegra mordió sus labios con su vista fija en el acostado Izuku, incluso estando del otro lado de su enorme cama, la joven podía observar la clara sonrisa en su rostro. Mañana tenían clases…

…un día que lleguen tarde no le haría daño a nadie.

-"I-izuku…?"-le llamo no sin antes inhalar y exhalar todo el calor que estaba sintiendo.  
-"Si…?"-volteo a verle radiante y contento el peliverde. El libro que tenía en sus manos fue hecho a un lado con el fin de concentrarse en ella. Como amaba a este chico…  
-"Uhm... recuerdas la vez que j-jugamos a ser Sherlock y Watson…?"-pregunto algo avergonzada. Un leve sonrojo se le subió a las mejillas a Izuku al recordar.  
-"Oh… si, si r-recuerdo…"-se enderezo algo nervioso.  
-"S-sabes… estuve pensando… por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?"-sonrió temblorosa la muchacha.  
-"T-tu crees…?"-se rasco la nuca apenado y cada vez más rojo.

 _Estas sonando muy evidente! Rápido… innova!_

-"Por supuesto! Pero que te p-parece si esta vez…uh…"-sus ojos se movieron de un lado para otro buscando algo que le pueda ayudar.

Sin nada a su alrededor que le sirva como soporte, la pelinegra opto por la mas fácil, cliché e común en cuanto a este tipo de interacciones se trataba.

-"…Interpretamos a Romeo y Julieta!"-dijo con su tono de voz algo elevado. Su sonrisa temblaba y su rostro cada vez se sentia mas caliente.  
-"Ok"-contesto luego de un tiempo Izuku. Todo aire de pena e incomodidad se desvanecio para dar paso a la sensación familiar y calida de siempre.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al saber lo que se vendría, la emoción comenzaba a carcomerle sin piedad. El top que tenía puesto fue ligeramente soltado para permitirle crear algunas cosas para ayudarles a interpretar con más personificación. Sin embargo…

*Knock knock*

-"Midoriya! Ya vamos a iniciar la junta mensual de convivencia adecuada entre compañeros!"-le llamo desde afuera Iida-"Solo faltas tú, date prisa por favor!"-se retiró con sonoros pasos.

 _No puedes hablar en serio…_

-"V-vaya…"-suspiro triste el peliverde-"…había olvidado que aun teníamos esas juntas…"-le vio culpable.  
-"Esta bien… será para la próxima…"-sonrió con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra.  
-"La próxima vez yo traigo los dulces"-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un rápido abrazo en su hombro-"Adiós"-sonrió antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta.  
-"Adiós…"-ya sola en su habitación, Momo decayó irritada y triste por el momento arruinado.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería descansar para olvidar el gran fiasco, la muchacha ordeno su cuarto y se metió por debajo de sus sabanas. La mesa de noche con el portafotos en la que estaba otro valioso recuerdo junto a su novio logro sacarle una sonrisa antes de dormir.

La imagen de ambos sonriendo para la cámara con sus vestimentas elegantes era digno de tener un espacio entre sus tesoros de toda la vida.

Había sido muy amable de parte de su padre el poder permitirle a Izuku acompañarle en otra de las cuentas de fiestas privadas en las que Momo debía estar siempre presente. Esa velada había sido la única vez que la pelinegra no se había aburrido escuchando a los mayores charlar acerca de lo bien que se veía y de lo magnifico que sería para el país y su familia que acepten un compromiso con ellos o algún hijo, sobrino o nieto suyo.

El sincronizado y único baile que compartieron quedaría grabado en su cabeza para toda la vida. Quizá el poco tiempo que ambos tenían para su relación era la causa del por qué esta buscara una intimidad más frecuente pero igual de simbólica y amorosa.

El día de hoy había sido un ejemplo de su intento de unión más profundo… un intento fallido cabe recordar.

 _Desearía se nos presentaran más oportunidades para poder pasar más tiempo juntos…_

Algunas personas no estaban conscientes del poder del desear algo con añoro en su mente… Momo era una de ellas.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, uno como ningún otro jamás visto, vivido o relatado. Sin saberlo, Momo Yaoyorozu había provocado algo parecido al Armagedón en U.A.

 **A pesar de que haya tenido bastante romance, les aseguro que este fic tendrá comedia y parodias a montón. Saque la inspiración de este fic en otro fic, dada la redundancia haha. A pesar de que no lei la historia, me agrado la idea de que los personajes de my hero se desenvolvieran en este tipo de escenario *wink wink*.**

 **Haganme saber si les gusta la idea!**

 **Dejo mi tumblr como siempre (borrar espacios): evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove**


	2. Un vistazo rapido

**Capitulo uno: Un vistazo rapido**

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, Izuku y Momo madrugaban cada día de academia con todas las ganas del mundo. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que tenían una asistencia perfecta en su expediente, el par disfrutaba genuinamente el tener las horas de silencio en la mañana para ellos solos.

La clase de juegos que tenían entre sus supuestas acomplejadas y superiores mentes no era nada fuera de este mundo.

Desde ver quien despertaba al otro primero, a veces incluso llegando al punto de entrar a la habitación del otro, una sonrisa cálida se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra a la vez que se arreglaba en su baño personal. El recordar la vez en la que decidió entrar a cuclillas al cuarto de su pareja, casi le provoca un ataque de risa y una sensación de agradecimiento infinito al universo por darle un novio tan comprensivo.

Había sido un largo y atareado día para el ya estresado peliverde esa vez… el pobre había quedado dormido en su hombro a penas esta lo recibió en la sala de los dormitorios. El que uno esperara la llegada del otro en la antecámara era algo que los dos realizaban en el deseo de por lo menos ver a su pareja una vez al día antes de descansar.

Así de estrechos eran sus horarios a veces. Los dos tenían responsabilidades que no podían ser obviadas ni siquiera una sola vez.

Momo durmió con preocupación toda la noche, intrigada por el exhausto muchacho y su gesto deteriorado. No se le ocurría otra mejor idea que ser ella quien le de los primeros buenos días al día siguiente, con todo el buen humor del mundo la joven se dirigió reluciente a la habitación de Izuku. Sin hacer el más mínimo sonido esta logro adentrarse al conocido lugar.

Las buenas vibras con las venia mutaron a una carcajada contenida al ver a su pareja durmiendo en una pose casi incomprensible por la raza humana. Ni siquiera Kaminari, quien Kyouka le había relatado y mostrado fotos de como dormía, se le comparaba al peliverde y su extraña forma de roncar en un profundo sueño.

Con su rostro completamente hundida en su almohada, sus manos sosteniendo su aun prendido celular y sus piernas en el piso, ya hacia Izuku arrodillado frente a su cama.

Después que se le pasaran las ganas de morir de risa, la muchacha hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y agotador para poder cargar al pesado joven al suave colchón de su lecho. Había valido la pena que sus temblorosas piernas soportaran el peso del peliverde, porque justo después de cubrirlo bien y contemplarlo por unos segundos… Momo se puso a dormir junto a él.

Pequeñas anécdotas que le hacían reír y enternecerse.

Desayunar… o mejor dicho, prepararse el desayuno juntos era lo que le seguía a su pequeña interacción mañanera. No había mucho que decir o recordar en esa parte de sus mañanas, por lo menos… nada que ella quisiera recordar.

Los colores se le subieron a Momo al mismo tiempo que se vestía con sus nuevas ropas hogareñas. Ser adolescentes llenos de hormonas en verdad podía llegar a ser un inconveniente cuando no vivían en completa privacidad. Dejarse llevar en lo que teóricamente era uno de sus besos fugaces de siempre, tuvo un desenlace radicalmente distinto a lo que esperaban.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, el pobre y colorado de Iida ya hacía con la mandíbula en el piso, tembloroso y tartamudo ante su acalorado toqueteo previo. El par juro ver como su presidente perdía los colores.

Avergonzados y apenados estos recibieron la reprimenda de sus vidas por parte de un furiosísimo pelinegro, el cual evitaba su hemorragia nasal le impidiera regañarles con un montón de papel en mano. No hubo reclamos, comprendían que su compañero haya reaccionado de esa manera.

Cualquiera se hubiera sentido algo disgustado de ver como el lugar donde la mayoría se sentaba a desayunar era usado como base para lo que pudo haber sido un apasionado encuentro amoroso.

Que los cielos bendigan a Iida y su decisión de mantener en secreto su pequeño incidente.

De vuelta al presente, Momo se encontraba en su camino a la habitación de su novio. Las memorias de sus caminatas cotidianas llenas de conversaciones al azar le sacaron una sonrisa antes de pararse enfrente de la puerta a la que tocaría ansiosa por…

 _Lamento no poder acompañarte esta mañana, Kacchan y Todoroki me pidieron la noche anterior que les acompañara a entrenar antes de clases. Se lo mucho que te gusta nos dejemos mensajes, por eso no te avise por chat. Este fin de semana lo tengo libre, que te parece lo disfrutamos juntos?_

-"*sigh* No puedo decir no a eso…"-sonrió algo triste la muchacha.

Mientras que era cierto lo que había escrito acerca de lo mucho que amaba ambos se escribieran a la antigua. Solo esta vez hubiera preferido le hubiera dejado un mensaje de texto en su celular…

…quizá así no hubiera perdido tiempo en prepararle el desayuno.

 **Luego**

A pesar de que el día no había empezado como a ella le hubiera gustado, siempre existía el factor amigas para ponerla de buen humor nuevamente. Escuchar las tonterías de Mina y Toru, charlar acerca de sus parejas con Kyouka, pedir consejo a Tsuyu cuando de temas profundos se trataba y bueno pues… intercambiar palabra con Uraraka?

No sabía exactamente como describir el tipo de amistad que tenían. Desde el día en que su noviazgo con Izuku empezó, la tensión entre ella y la castaña se tensó a niveles abrumadores. Según lo que le había relatado Mina, quien por cierto, también mostro algo de molestia las primeras semanas de su relación, su compañera tenía un profundo enamoramiento en el peliverde desde hace ya unos años atrás.

El que la pelirosa le haya informado de eso empeoro las cosas aún más entre las dos jóvenes.

La incomodidad se volvió algo que siempre estaba presente en cada charla que tenían, quizá por eso hasta hoy en día ambas preferirían casi no toparse con la otra lo más que puedan. No estaba bien… pero ninguna podía encontrar una solución concreta que no termine en discusión.

Sin proponérselo, Creati y Uravity se habían vuelto unas expertas en el arte de la evasión. Nada de grupos de trabajo en los que estén las dos (llegando al punto de incluso hacer sola un proyecto entero) ningún duelo en las prácticas de pareja (se coordinaban con sumo empeño y dedicación en un plan para no toparse con la otra) turnos para no encontrarse en el baño (invención de un lenguaje de señas en el caso de estar en clase).

Todo esto con el fin de evitar un embarazoso e incómodo encuentro. Las únicas veces en las que una no evitaba a la otra las veinticuatro horas del día, era cuando a Izuku, ya se encuentre junto a cualquiera de las dos, le entraban las ganas de charlar con la otra en compañía de quien este alado suyo.

Nunca en su vida Momo había recordado transpirar tanto por los nervios. La sonrisa forzada y las sonoras carcajadas que daba cuando le tocaba hablarle a Uraraka eran de las hazañas de las que más debería estar orgullosa. Ni siquiera tenía que comportarse de esa manera estando en reuniones importantes en las que su padre le llevaba.

Todo sea por el bien de mantener el equilibrio en su relación con Izuku… incluso si eso les llevaba al punto de actuar como las mejores amigas frente a él.

La vergüenza y el deshonor que sentía por estar actuando como toda una oxigenada loca por pasar tiempo junto a su otra amiga, a veces le hacía reflexionar en un rincón con aires de inferioridad. Aunque fuera solo actuación… ninguna de las dos se sentía a gusto con fingir de tal manera.

En conclusión… no era como si se odiaran. Nope, tampoco era como si fueran las mejores de las amigas, su amistad podía describirse como… conocidas lejanas? Quizá.

-"Estas bien?"-le saco de sus pensamientos Kyouka-"Parecía que dormías con los ojos abiertos"-sonrió.  
-"Bueno… no dormí mucho que digamos"-le devolvió el gesto.  
-"Hm~ Alguien te quito el sueño?"-bromeo la pelivioleta.

Cuando de sus parejas se trataban, ambas podían comportarse como dos colegialas hablando de amoríos sin vergüenza alguna. Era algo que solo las mejores amigas entendían.

-"Así me hubiera gustado que fuera…"-su sonrisa se desvaneció al decirlo.  
-"Oh… déjame adivinar, Iida?"-hizo un gesto aburrido. Momo asintió-"*sigh* Lo mismo me sucedió ayer con Kaminari"-una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro-"Pero a diferencia de cierta libidinosa vicepresidenta, nosotros solo chateábamos"-jugo con sus amplificadores.

Los colores se le subieron levemente a la referida, era cierto que sus encuentros amorosos eran algo… por arriba del promedio. Sin embargo, no era como si no se protegieran o preocuparan por sus acciones, además! El que los dos no hayan experimentado ni siquiera un amorío de niños, les daba excusa para poder indagar e adentrarse sin miedo alguno.

-"En serio Yaomomo, deberías enseñarnos a mí y a Kaminari como crear el ambiente y todo eso"-hablo animada-"Somos un desastre en cuanto a romance se trata"-soltó una risilla.

A diferencia de Izuku y ella, la pelinegra nunca se hubiera imaginado que las parejas promedio tuvieran problemas por mostrar afecto. Le parecía algo absurdo e insólito el que algunos tuvieran dificultades en algo en lo que supuestamente deberían ya tener conocimiento. Es decir… como se enamoraron en primer lugar?

-"Quizá quieras que te de unas clases de estimo?!"-se levantó de su asiento emocionada la vicepresidenta-"Incluso podrías traer a Kaminari! Izuku me dijo que este fin-"  
-"Wow! Yaomomo, relájate!"-le saco de su mundo de pedagogía de ensueño-"Era una broma! Si tenemos inconvenientes pero no es para tanto!"-la fue sentando.  
-"Lo s-siento… *ehem* quizá solo necesitan un estímulo, algo para hacerlos entrar en el papel de novios?"-sugirió.  
-"Honestamente Yaomomo, el idiota no sabe comportarse de otra manera que no sea… esa…"-señalo al rubio con sus amplificadores.

En su asiento ya hacia Kaminari, egocéntrico y con postura digna del más soberbio de los soberanos jamás vistos. Mineta, Sero y Kirishima escuchaban atentos y como niños pequeños los relatos de su líder, el cual narraba como todo un orador profesional "las hazañas" por las que había pasado por conseguir el corazón de su amada.

Cuando la verdad era que… fue la pelivioleta quien tuvo que confesársele.

-"Desde que anunciamos nuestra relación, el idiota se cree el dios de otro grupo de idiotas! La última vez que entre sin avisar a su habitación lo encontré actuando y llamándose así mismo Zeus…"-lo bizarro que fue esa escena le provoco escalofríos.  
-"Entonces es Kaminari el del problema"-llego a esa conclusión la muchacha.  
-"Sii… y no"-se avergonzó de repente la joven-"Supongo que… yo tampoco ayudó mucho a facilitar las cosas"-su jugueteo con sus amplificadores aumento.  
-"A que te refieres…?"-le vio confundida.  
-"S-soy nueva en esto ok…?! Como iba a saber y-yo que estaba bien besar con la lengua…?!"-se puso roja como tomate.  
-"Pues… se llama beso francés o de bonobo, existe toda una historia detrás de…"-una mirada monótona y un silencio cortante de su amiga le hizo detenerse-"…olvídalo"-se calló.  
-"Como decía… todo estaba b-bien! Estábamos en el sillón, las cosas se pusieron algo acaloradas… *sigh* nos besamos… y luego paso"-su gesto oscureció.

Momo permaneció en silencio, no sabía si sentirse asustada o intrigada por lo que se venía.

-"Recuerdas el apagón de hace unos meses atrás?"-cuestiono.  
-"El que la escuela tuvo problemas por reparar por una semana entera?"-le recordó inocente la pelinegra.

El gesto que hizo su amiga le llevo a deducir que estaba involucrada en el accidente. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kyouka ya se le había adelantado con un largo suspiro.

-"Justo después de sentir su lengua… quizá por accidente le h-haya incrustado mis amplificadores en s-sus ojos…"-se sintió culpable-"…y tal vez por eso su quirk se liberó inconscientemente… provocando una sobrecarga"-se rasco la nuca avergonzada.  
-"Oh…"-recordaba ese apagón perfectamente, Izuku y ella estaban de lo más contentos acurrucados en su cama disfrutando de una película cuando sucedió el imprevisto… El padrino tuvo que ser pospuesta para otro domingo.  
-"Envidio tu relación Yaomomo… por lo menos tú no tienes que preocuparte por sentir una descarga cada que el idiota esta con sus emociones alteradas"-el recuerdo del abrazo que le dio con toda la felicidad del mundo casi la deja rostizada.  
-"S-si… nada de que p-preocuparse…"-los colores se le subieron al rostro al decirlo.

No había forma de que alguien en este mundo pudiera enterarse de lo intenso que podía llegar a ponerse los encuentros amorosos con el peliverde.

Nadie… nunca… jamás…

-"Yaomomo…?"-movió sus manos enfrente de la jadeante pelinegra, la perdida muchacha no reacciono.  
-"Lamento la tardanza, hubo una junta imprevista de vital importancia para los profesores"-entro al aula Aizawa. Un montón de archivos en sus manos.

La repentina aparición de su profesor pero no de su pareja le provoco preocupación. _Donde estas…?_

-"Como ya la mayoría sabrá, U.A se vuelto mucho más popular y querida por la ciudad y en cierta forma… el mundo entero"-siguió hablando monótono-"…esta mañana nos llega una carta del propio presidente con claras indicaciones de-

La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir de golpe, la mirada de todos se fijaron en quien había hecho tal barbaridad.

-"Detente ahí mismo Eraser!"-señalo con su látigo Midnight, detrás de ella venían los tres grandes de U.A en fila y con un montón de libretos en brazos.

La atención de Momo se fijó en el ofuscado peliverde que se veía algo avergonzado al cargar el montón de papeles.

-"Cierto, me olvide decirles que será Midnight quien se encargara y trabajara con ustedes esta actividad"-informo antes de volverse una oruga amarilla.  
-"Exactamente!"-se encamino dando sonoros pasos la mujer-"U.A ha sido escogida para realizar el ya tradicional homenaje al arte de este año!"-hablo emocionada.

Un bullicio leve empezó entre los estudiantes, era la primera vez que le daban una noticia que no sonaba del todo aburrida.

-"Cual será la temática de este año sensei?"-pregunto adorable como siempre Tsuyu.  
-"Sera un concierto con artistas nacionales?"  
-"Una exposición de pinturas?"  
-"Un desfile de modas~?"  
-"Un concurso de baile!"

Le gustaba ver como cada uno daba sus ideas para lo que podría presentarse esta vez en el festival artístico. Por ejemplo, ha Momo siempre le había gustado escuchar recitar a alguien, era de los espectáculos que más le gustaba presenciar.

-"Silencio!"-golpeo con su látigo el sleeping de Aizawa-"Todos sabrán cual será el tema cuando estemos en el auditorio, ahora muévanse! Vamos!"-su arma golpeo repetidas veces al dormido pelinegro que no reaccionaba.  
-"Si íbamos a ir al auditorio porque no nos dijo que valláramos de frente ahí?"-pregunto inconmovible Todoroki.  
-"Cierra la puta boca y camina bastardo mitad y mitad! Estas porquerías están pesándome!"-rugió Bakugou casi pateándole con el fin de hacerle caminar.  
-"Quieres que te ayude Kacc-"  
-"Primero muerto!"-le callo furioso.

Y así cada uno fue dirigiéndose al auditorio de la academia, antes de que Izuku desaparecía de su vista, Momo logro intercambiar sonrisas y un corto saludo de manos para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

-"Que crees que sea lo que nos toque hacer este año?"-pregunto mientras caminaba Kyouka.  
-"Podría ser lo que sea… aunque…"-una familiar idea que fue interrumpida ayer se le vino a la mente-"…nada, ni idea"-las probabilidades eran de una en un millón.

Que chances había de que sea una…

 **En el auditorio.**

-"…actuación…"-sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las enormes cantidades de cajas llenas de todo tipo de vestimentas extravagantes.

Escenografía, guiones, objetos de utilería, diseño de iluminación/sonido e incluso montones de maquillaje que reconoció por su alto costo incluso para alguien privilegiada como ella. Les habían traído todos los elementos para realizar una obra de broadway! La expectativa que tenían de ellos debería ser enorme para confiarles tantos lujos.

-"Solo imagínense toda la genialidad que podríamos mostrar!"-vio con estrellas en sus ojos un futuro lleno de aplausos y ramos de flores-"La nación entera recordara esta actuación por años!"-declamo sonriente.

Si bien no se equivocaba, la última actuación que se realizó en la ciudad fue muchos años atrás. Cuando ella ni siquiera había nacido…

-"Es un gran privilegio! No somos merecedores de tal responsabilidad!"-dijo al borde de las lágrimas Iida.  
-"Wuu! Si! Seremos artistas!"-grito emocionado Kirishima.  
-"Me parece interesante"-dijo estoico Tokoyami.  
-"Mi momento ha llegado"-hablo radiante Aoyama.  
-"Yo seré el protagonista"-se comportó egocéntrico Kaminari.  
-"O mejor dicho el que se encargue de las luces"-rio Sero.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ver como sus compañeros se veían genuinamente emocionados por realizar la obra era digno de contemplar e admirar.

-"Pero… como vamos a presentar algo que ni siquiera sabemos hacer…?"-cuestiono preocupada Uraraka.  
-"Somos héroes, no actores"-le siguió Tsuyu.  
-"Yo quería bailar…"-entristeció Mina.  
-"Me da vergüenza salir ante tantas personas…"-hablo Toru.  
-"Todos obligatoriamente tienen que participar? Actuar no es de mis cosas favoritas…"-confeso Kyouka.

Momo permaneció en silencio, al contrario de sus amigas… ella ya estaba soñando en lo que podría ser si es que tal vez… si el destino se lo permitía…

Una rápida mirada se posó en Izuku, quien escuchaba atento junto a Todoroki y Bakugou por detrás de Midnight. Los tres apoyados sobre el montón de libretos que habían traído, un gesto dulce y de esperanza se plasmo en su rostro…

La muchacha trago saliva al imaginarse la fantasía que se le acababa de ocurrir en la que ella y su pareja eran los protagonistas. No habia otra mejor forma que mejorar como pareja que realizando todo tipo de actividades juntos.

-"No se preocupen, la presentación no es hasta el fin de mes"-sus palabras aliviaron un poco a los alumnos-"Tengo tiempo de sobra para convertirlos de esto"-señalo a Mineta quien se había quedado dormido-"En esto!"-saco su celular con la foto de un actor dramatizando.

El hombre usaba unas ropas pegadas y maquillaje, Aoyama fue el único que se vio emocionado por interpretar su papel de una vez por todas. El resto de los chicos solo vieron dudosos la fotografía, Kirishima por ejemplo… sintió un pesado bajón de hombría en su sistema, su cabello puntiagudo cayó muerto a como era antes.

-"Eso es todo, me voy a la mierda"-se encamino a la salida Bakugou. En medio camino este cayó en un profundo sueño gracias al quirk de Midnight.  
-"Y así será como se verán las chicas!"-cambio de foto a una hermosa mujer sonriente y con un largo vestido antiguo pero elegante.

Los ojos de Momo se llenaron de escarcha, sus compañeras tuvieron una reacción similar, sin embargo. Solo Uraraka y ella se imaginaron a ellas mismas en el lugar de tal bella mujer… danzando junto a cierta persona en específico.

-"Mucha ropa, me largo"-ninguna se percató de cuándo o como Mineta se les había acercado para ver junto a ellas su vestimenta.

El pervertido joven sufrió el mismo destino que el noqueado rubio que ya hacía en las garras del bromista Sero. Ahora serian dos las personas que despierten con una cola hecha de papel y otras manualidades de origami.

-"Comenzaremos a trabajar desde ahora! Cada uno de ustedes pasara por una prueba en la que les designare si es que van para protagonistas o no"-les mando una mirada al par de jóvenes por detrás del escenario.

Izuku y Todoroki repartieron obedientes los libretos con los que habían cargado de un lado para el otro a sus compañeros. La joven pareja de peliverde y pelinegra se sonrieron al momento que le toco a Momo recibir su libreto.

-"Cierto! Casi se me olvida!"-se encamino a una radio cercana, música de vals lenta comenzó a sonar-"La obra que haremos será la clásica…"

Dark shadow y Tokoyami observaron ambos su dialogo.

"…dramática"-Midnight poso con un brazo sobre su frente.

Ojiro se sobaba la cabeza con su cola algo nervioso al leer su parte.

-"... y romántica!"-puso ojos de cachorro la profesora.

La atención de Uraraka y Momo se concentró en la mayor.

-"Romeo y Julieta!"-exclamo a todo pulmón la heroína. Su látigo atrajo de golpe a un estoico Todoroki, quien siguió leyendo su texto a pesar de haber usado como maniquí para una pose de baile en la que era sostenido dramáticamente.

-"Romeo...?"-menciono Izuku, el recuerdo de anoche le hizo voltear a ver a su novia.  
-"…y Julieta…?"-dijeron al unísono castaña y pelinegra. Ambas muchachas se miraron boquiabiertas la una a la otra la escuchar la mención de la trascendental muchacha.

Mineta despertó de golpe al escuchar el nombre de la conocida drama de Shakespeare. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por completo por papel de Sero.

-"Eso quiere decir que habrá escenas porno?!"-pregunto anonadado. Un golpe de la lengua de Tsuyu le cayó de lleno en su mejilla.  
-"Por supuesto que no"-negó aburrida Midnight-"Pero los protagonistas tendrán que darse uno que otro be-"  
-"De lengua!?"-fue al grano Mineta.  
-"Dependerá de los protagonistas, un poco de realismo nunca viene mal"-hablo emocionada.

Un sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas de todos los presentes, Kyouka por alguna razón, había estado a punto de clavarle sus amplificadores a Kaminari. Quien por cierto… estaba probándose unos lentes de noche y jugando con unos cetros y espadas de la era oscura.

-"Quien quiere ser mi Julieta!? Pagare o hare lo necesario!"-el desesperado muchacho empezó a ser llevado a rastras por Sero hasta ser lanzado a la salida.

Koda no pudo soportar tanta vergüenza y pena, el enorme joven también se retiró a tomar un poco de aire.

No podía encajar más! Esta oportunidad era para ellos y nadie más que ellos! La pelinegra sabía que Izuku y ella harían el papel a la perfección, no podían simplemente no ser vistos como los protagonistas indicados para esta obra! Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le fue enviada al peliverde, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado por lo que se refería su pareja.

-"Y que hay que hacer para ser la p-protagonista…?"-rompió el silencio Uraraka.  
-"Si! Yo quiero ser Julieta!"-dijo saltarina Mina.  
-"Seria divertido"-comento Tsuyu. Toru parecía estar en su propio mundo.  
-"Paso…"-dijo sonrojada Kyouka.

Bueno… tal parece que no sería tan sencillo como ella esperaba. Al final no importaba quién o qué clase de persona sea, todos quieren el papel principal no importa que.

-"Solo suban al escenario, lean sus libretos e intenten actuar al mismo tiempo, mañana les daré los resultados"-explico Midnight.

Sería difícil… pero cuando U.A no lo era?

Y entonces uno a uno los estudiantes fueron subiendo y presentándose, Aoyama fue el primero en ofrecerse de voluntario. Su actuación fue… deslumbrante? Uno no sabía cómo calificar el lanzar su libreto al público y comenzar a improvisar en francés y con poses algo raras.

Cada uno tenía su propia manera de ser en el escenario, Mina era increíblemente hábil en su movilidad, Tsuyu no podía verse más adorable con sus cambios de voz de alto a bajo, Kyouka aunque no haya postulado para el papel principal, demostró gran manejo de emociones ante la pequeña audiencia presente.

Pero luego comenzó la verdadera competencia…

Momo y Uraraka al ser las ultimas en presentarse de la sección de mujeres (Toru seguía en su mundo de fantasía) mostraron seriedad y empeño en cada una de sus palabras y desplazamientos. Se podía respirar el aire a competencia entre ambas, las dos sabían lo que hacían a pesar de solo haber tenido minutos para prepararse.

No era talento ni nada parecido… era deseo e ambición. La ambición de poder conseguir el papel que probablemente sea la acompañante de cierto peliverde. Pero lo cierto era que las dos estaban soñando por adelantado, no importaba si alguna de las dos salía triunfante. Al final todo dependería de si es que Izuku conseguía o no el papel de Romeo… su Romeo.

-"Ambas estuvieron magnificas!"-les aplaudió al borde de las lágrimas Midnight. Iida no para de gritar "Bravo!" desde su asiento.  
-"Sigo yo!"-grito determinado Kirishima.  
-"Me gustaría ser el próximo"-siguió Tokoyami.  
-"Hagámoslo!"-se bebió un montón de energizantes Satou. Koda solo levanto la mano algo tembloroso.

El ver como dos de sus compañeras se esforzaban con todo lo que tenían en ganar el protagonismo en la obra les lleno de determinación, ahora era el turno de los chicos. Sonriente y bien parado, Kirishima no se inmuto a los nervios ni un solo segundo. Coordinación que ni siquiera el equipo rocket podía imaginar algún día tener, Dark Shadow y Tokoyami se desenvolvieron elegantes y misteriosos.

Inesperadamente tierno? Satou mostro una parte de si, que ninguno había visto antes. Sero casi les provoca un ataque de risa a todos con sus malos y buenos chistes, la sola presencia de Shoji ya le daba puntos a su favor al muchacho. Ojiro estuvo bastante balanceado, no hubo errores de su parte. No fueron necesarias las palabras en Koda… literalmente.

Como ya la mayoría se lo esperaba, Iida era el rey del drama en y fuera del escenario! Kaminari… lo intento.

-"Juro que le voy a terminar un día de estos…"-dijo a la vez que se cubría el rostro avergonzada Kyouka. Ver como el rubio daba besos al público mientras se retiraba era justo lo que se imaginó pasaría.

Todoroki… pues a pesar de que no se movió un solo centímetro de donde se paró, tuvo una buena aceptación gracias a su voz. El corazón se le estrujo a Momo al ver salir a su pareja al escenario, la joven sabia de lo difícil que le era al peliverde desenvolverse en público… la pelinegra junto sus manos en forma de oración sobre su palpitante pecho.

Basto ver lo mucho que su pareja se había esforzado para que Izuku se trague toda la vergüenza y el miedo en su interior. No tenía de las voces más profundas del salón, tampoco el carisma y el mejor desenvolvimiento… sin embargo. El sentimiento que logro transmitir logro tocar hasta en lo más profundo de sus compañeros.

-"Hermoso… *snif* b-bien hecho Midoriya!"-le felicito la heroína.  
-"Ha eso le llamas actuar!?"-Bakugou, quien ya se había logrado liberar, salto a escena furioso-"Dame esa mierda!"-le arrebato de un zarpazo su libreto.

Después de solo unos segundos de haber ojeado el gran libreto, el chico explosiones lanzo el libreto a un lado y con una sonrisa maquiavélica comenzó a declamar. Pareciera que estuviera interpretando a un personaje antagónico por las risas malvadas que daba de tiempo en tiempo.

-"Ok es suficiente"-le detuvo en medio de su monologo de como dominaría el mundo-"Mañana les entregare los resultados, gracias por su apoyo! _Muero de hambre…_ "-se fue retirando.

Bakugou solo permaneció inmóvil mientras veía como el resto de sus compañeros se iba retirando. No fue hasta que este quedo completamente solo que una catastrófica explosión fue liberada en el auditorio.

Ni siquiera habían comenzado a ensayar… y el escandalo ya estaba empezando en U.A.

 **Espere un poco más de aceptación pero… meh. No me siento decepcionado, esta pequeña novela es algo que simplemente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, hay algo que me obliga a querer seguir escribiendo más y más. Dependiendo de cuanta respuesta haya de ustedes, más rápido actualizare esta historia.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. El enemigo incorrecto

Aunque suene difícil de creer, incluso los más privilegiados como Momo tenían restringidas ciertas actividades como todo el mundo. Por supuesto que eso cambio una vez la pelinegra se volvió pareja de uno de los miembros de los tres grandes de U.A.

Caminar junto a la conocida trinidad se sentía indudablemente diferente a cuando esta se vestía de seda para las presentaciones de su familia. La abrumante huella que el grupo irradiaba era única, dando aires de respeto y poder entre los aspirantes a héroes de grados inferiores.

Gracias a que Izuku le permitió venir junto a ellos, no solo para hacerle compañía, la muchacha obtuvo una gran experiencia de cómo era el trato que el peliverde y sus dos amigos recibían.

Como era de esperarse, la importancia de las primeras impresiones en estos tres se desvaneció apenas a estos se les indicaba que se presentaran.

-"Odio esta parte…"-dijo entre regañadientes Bakugou. Observando como su amigo de la infancia sufría para no morir de los nervios mientras intentaba introducirse.  
-"Pronto será a ti a quien más odien"-le molesto estoico Todoroki.  
-"Quizá deba intervenir… solo si sensei está de acuerdo por supuesto"-la pelinegra miro a Aizawa.

Siendo esta su tercera vez en la que acompañaba al trio, Momo ya tenía algo de experiencia en lo que era este tipo de casos. Entendía que le fuera difícil a su pareja no tartamudear al momento de darse a conocer para el resto… y aunque su actitud le pareciera ridículamente adorable.

La joven no podía permitir que su novio pase por más sufrimiento del que tenía que soportar cada día.

Y es por eso mismo que ella misma se haría cargo de estos pequeños inconvenientes en su vida. Estaría ahí para él, le brindaría el apoyo que no tuvo de niño.

-"*sigh* Lo que sea…"-accedió el profesional.

Su mano toco levemente el hombro de Izuku hasta hacerle voltear, no fue hasta que este le observo cara a cara que logro entender que hasta aquí había llegado. Después de todo… le era algo vergonzoso que tenga que ser su novia quien le presentara.

-"C-cuanto dure…?"-pregunto algo esperanzado.  
-"Esta bien, estuviste mejor que las anteriores veces"-le sonrió reconfortantemente.  
-"Gracias"-devolvió el gesto.

Las ganas de unir sus labios estuvieron presente, sin embargo…

-"Podrían darse prisa!? Pueden coger todo lo que quieran después!"-les grito molesto Bakugou.  
-"*ehem* Cierto…"-su rostro se tornó serio.

Tener estos recorridos era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo lo relacionado a la obra teatral… y de quien ganaría el papel de Julieta.

 **Capitulo dos: El enemigo incorrecto.**

Luego de un apropiado desayuno junto al peliverde, Momo ya se encontraba sentada esperando paciente a que inicien las clases en la academia. La emoción la estaba matando, queri- no… necesitaba saber los resultados de una vez por todas.

Una rápida mirada a su pareja, quien charlaba animadamente con su grupo de amigos, le provoco sentir más presión y nervios de lo normal.

Sabía que no importaba si no obtenían el papel de protagonistas, su relación se mantendría saludable. Pero compartir esta experiencia seria como un sueño hecho realidad! Lo que más deseaba la muchacha desde que se le relato el triste pasado del peliverde, era llenar la vida del joven con más vivencias buenas que logren olvidarle sus grises anécdotas.

-"Y quien creen que serán los protagonistas?"-pregunto Toru, llamando la atención de la mayoría.  
-"Tsk! Es obvio que-"

El recién llegado Mineta fue aplastado por la brusca entrada de Midnight al salón. La profesional traía atado en su látigo a Eraser modo oruga consigo, el sleeping del mayor tenía encima los guiones de la obra.

-"Aquí está la respuesta que buscas!"-levanto una hoja de su mesa portátil llamada Aizawa-"Para ir metiéndolos en el drama, nombrare a los protagonistas al final"-guiño.

Cada uno tuvo diferentes razones al recibir sus papeles, de entre los más resaltantes fueron Bakugou con su peligroso berrinche al ser nombrado Mercutio. Kaminari quien pareció sufrir un derrame cerebral al descubrir que sería un extra. Iida quien lloro del agradecimiento al obtener el papel al que apunto al principio, el cual era Príncipe de Verona.

Mina y su personalidad saltarina le hizo ganar el personaje de Nodriza con facilidad, Tokoyami se sintió honrado de ser escogido como el Fray Lorenzo. Y así poco a poco los papeles principales se fueron repartiendo. Los nervios se hicieron más evidentes en la temblorosa pelinegra, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar de la desesperación por saber de una vez por todas quien sería Julieta y más importante… Romeo.

-"Bien… ahora iremos con las estrellas del show"-sonrió emocionada Midnight.

 _Todoroki, Izuku, yo y Uraraka…_ se repitió varias veces en su mente la muchacha. Solo quedaba revelarse la participación que harían los cuatro… su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. La pelinegra trago saliva mientras miraba concentrada y nerviosa a la directora.

-"Todoroki es Paris, Midoriya… serás nuestro Romeo"-le alcanzo su libreto la heroína.

El mencionado recibió los diálogos tembloroso, apenado de haber obtenido tan importante papel. Tendría que imaginarse al público como sus amigos para poder soportar tanta presión y no estropearlo como en las presentaciones que hacia como miembro de los tres grandes.

Eso claro… si es que Bakugou no lo mataba primero.

-"Y ahora con el papel de Julieta"-tuvo que usar su quirk para calmar al explosivo rubio.

Sus labios se contrajeron mientras esperaba la respuesta en silencio, sus ojos se concentraron en el sonriente peliverde. _Por favor…_

-"Hubo un empate"-sus palabras destruyeron todo el drama que se había creado.  
-"Q-que…?"-pregunto confundida y algo aliviada Momo.  
-"Uraraka y Yaoyorozu… ambas tendrán que pasar por una prueba para quitarme las dudas de quien merece ser la verdadera Julieta!"-exclamo.  
-"Vaya… tienes competencia Yaomo…mo?"-su tono de voz cambio al ver lo determinada que se veía su amiga. Kyouka se apartó intimidada.

No solo esta podía ser la prueba final para demostrar que podía ser una buena protagonista… quizá y por fin su rivalidad con la castaña termine en la prueba que se venía. Un fugaz duelo de miradas entre las dos postulantes fue suficiente declaración de guerra.

El resto del salón ya empezaba a sentir la rivalidad en el aire. Cada uno empezó a sentir emoción por lo que se podría venir… excepto Aoyama. El pobre parecía haber perdido ganas de vivir al no haber podido obtener un papel más importante que el de un extra.

 **Luego**

Un duelo de baile seria como se decidiría el resultado final, castaña y pelinegra tendrían que convencer a la exigente Midnight mediante sus movimientos rítmicos que eran las indicadas para el papel. La profesional (la cual ahora usaba un megáfono para hablar) se acomodó lista con una boina en su cabeza para presenciar el espectáculo.

La primera pareja fue Uraraka y Izuku, la dulce joven lidero el baile con una danza de música divertida e confortable. Suspiros de lo asquerosamente tiernos que ambos compañeros se veían no se hicieron esperar. Algunos hasta vomitaron arcoíris…

-"Casi me da diabetes…"-dijo enternecida la profesora.

Momo a diferencia de la castaña, mostro gran profesionalismo y coordinación en cuanto a danzas elegantes y bien marcadas se trataban. Pareciera como si la clase entera estuviera presenciando un baile de la mismísima realeza británica. Los espectadores se comportaban como ingleses recién graduados de Oxford ante tanta educación.

-"Wonderful!"-también se vio afectada Midnight. La mayor incluso tenía una taza de té y galletas a su alcance.

Pronto se iniciaron tipos de campañas electorales que apoyaban a ambas chicas, carteles con el nombre de #equipodiabetes y #equipooriginal comenzaron a levantarse entre el público. Bakugou por otro lado, se mantenía molesto protestando con su propio cartel en alto que tenía escrito #reelecciones!

A medida que más se pasaba el tiempo, más se iban serializando los duelos entre el par. Ya pareciera incluso que ninguna de las dos estuviera prestando verdadera atención en el papel al que debían apuntar… el cómo las dos usaban como maniquí a Izuku lo comprobaba.

Ni siquiera con todo su entrenamiento el peliverde hubiera podido soportar los complicados pasos de baile que su novia y mejor amiga le estaban obligando a realizar.

No fue hasta que este cayo rendido del cansancio al suelo que la competencia se terminó… y Midnight hablo.

-"Hm… creo que ya tengo mi respuesta"-se dijo pensativa mientras estrangulaba a un inconsciente Mineta con su látigo.

Pelinegra y castaña levantaron sus miradas ansiosas, la emoción corría por sus venas… las dos tenían sus corazones a punto de salírsele del pecho. Los segundos pasaron y entonces los resultados se dieron.

-"Mina!"-señalo a la confundida e extrañada pelirosa. Todo el mundo, en especial las supuestas dos postulantes a Julieta se quedaron boquiabiertas-"Tú fuiste la que obtuvo el segundo puntaje más alto! Te molestaría mostrarme como lo harías tú? Solo para tener una tercera opinión"-explico.

 _Bueno… estoy perdida_ se dijo a si misma Momo, no entendiendo muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizá el esforzarse mucho en su danza le hizo entorpecer un poco. De todas maneras, si es que Uraraka ni ella no eran escogidas al final… para ella estaba bien.

Otra de las razones ocultas por las que la vicepresidente buscaba con tanto esmero el papel era su compañera. El miedo de que algo pueda surgir entre su novio y Uraraka estaba presente ahora más que nunca, un sexto sentido que le decía que tuviera sumo cuidado en esta obra teatral que requirió el más puro de los romances.

Con Mina como Julieta, la pelinegra podía sentirse segura de que nada raro florecería. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

La muchacha observo con toda la confianza del mundo como pelirosa y peliverde se acercaban para iniciar su ensayo.

-"Debes estar cansado, no es así?"-le miro sonriente Mina-"Fue un gran duelo de baile y eso que hablas con una experta hehe"-rio.  
-"S-solo un poco…"-se posiciono listo para bailar-"…bailar no es lo mío, espero no te d-decepcione…"-sonrió apenado.  
-"Déjamelo a mi amigo, confía en mi… será divertido!"-entrelazo sus dedos la pelirosa.  
-"Ok… confió en ti"-se sintió algo más aliviado.

Comenzó lento, casi en cámara lenta. Simples giros a la mitad que les ayudo a los dos a acostumbrarse al otro, la delicadeza y elegancia que su compañera estaba mostrando le causó sorpresa a Izuku. Hasta donde sabia, Mina era más de las que les gustaba bailar breakdance.

El poco conocimiento que tenía acerca de los bailes que le gustaban a su amiga se comprobó al momento que esta le hizo señas con sus hipnotizantés ojos para que la levante. Las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon al momento que el peliverde le bajo con sumo cuidado del aire.

Una conexión se había formado.

Perdidos en la mirada de su acompañante, ambos jóvenes empezaron un baile más movido pero igual de elegante y… divertido? Los gestos alegres en sus rostros provocaban que el resto sonriera por lo bien que pareciera lo estuvieran pasando.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que ha ninguna de las dos muchachas hubiera pensado realizar a pesar de tener tantos deseos de llevarse la victoria.

Un brillo esplendoroso ilumino el camino por el que pasaba Mina, increíblemente… su quirk parecía solo tener la función de decorativo y no de algo a lo que haya que temer. Por su parte Izuku activo levemente su habilidad, teniendo extremo cuidado en no sobrepasarse con su fuerza.

El dueto inicio una danza veloz que era difícil de seguir, pero maravillosa de presenciar si podías seguirle el ritmo. Las luces que desprendían del cuerpo del peliverde… el brillo en el piso del escenario provocado por Mina… pareciera como si estuvieran bailando sobre las estrellas.

Un salto que los elevo casi hasta el techo fue la cereza en el postre, ahora todos los presentes podían decir con toda la seguridad del mundo… que el par estaba volando por los cielos.

La música termino al mismo tiempo que los dos jóvenes tocaron suelo nuevamente. Aplausos y gritos de festejo no tardaron en escucharse ante tan esplendoroso espectáculo, Izuku y Mina ignoraron todo el ruido… y siguieron inmersos en el otro, inmóviles.

-"*snif* No creo habrá inconveniente si modificamos un poco la obra para que este baile se agregue…"-la emocionada mayor uso a Mineta como pañuelo.

Castaña y pelinegra se miraron intrigadas ante todo lo ocurrido, un sentimiento de preocupación y celos parecían carcomerles en el interior. Momo no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, porque se sentía traicionada o molesta si es que solo se trataba de un insignificante baile?

No era como… no era como si debiera preocuparse… o sí?

-"Uhm… Mina…"-logro salir del trance Izuku-"…quiero decir A-ashido… creo que d-deberíamos…"-le mando una mirada comprensiva.  
-"L-lo siento! Me d-deje llevar un poco hehe…"-se separó nerviosa-"…bailas m-muy bien"-le alago avergonzada.  
-"Tu t-también…"-le sonrió de corazón.  
-"Damas y caballeros! Ya tenemos a nuestros protagonistas!"-anuncio animada Midnight.

Ver como su pareja se comportaba algo avergonzado junto a la pelirosa no le trajo ninguna buena vibra… ninguna.

-"Es… es solo una obra…"-se dijo convencida de que no había nada de qué preocuparse.  
-"Una en la que los protagonistas se besan…"-hablo Uraraka alado suya. Las dos jóvenes giraron a verse con preocupación una vez más.

Ambas conocían muy bien al peliverde… sabían lo fácil que podría ser para alguien el poder manipularlo o guiarlo a hacer algo que él no creía sería malo. De igual forma… el par también conocía lo suficiente a Mina como para no sospechar en que quizá… solo quizá…

Intente algo en Izuku.

 **No estoy muerto, no tuve acceso a ninguno de mis ordenadores esta semana y parte de la anterior. Por ahora solo he tenido tiempo para unas rápidas actualizaciones, quizá esta historia no esté recibiendo la atención que esperaba… pero aun así me agrada escribir este tipo de fics haha.**

 **He estado trabajando en un comic? No se cómo interpretarlo… muy pronto lo subiré a mi tumblr.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	4. Estupida Julieta

**Capitulo tres: Estúpida Julieta…**

No había nada malo con querer pasar más tiempo de lo habitual con tu pareja o sí? Es decir… claramente ella solo se estaba comportando de acuerdo a su posición de novia, obvio no tenía nada que ver con que cierta pelirosa se haya convertido en el centro de atención de Izuku.

 _No… no tiene nada que ver._

Apenas habían terminado las clases en la academia, a la pelinegra no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que pasar lo que quedaba del día en conjunto a su recién nombrado Romeo. No le vendría nada mal ponerse algo cariñosa después de presenciar tal espectáculo en la disputa por ver quién sería Julieta.

-"Hmm… Momo?"-le menciono algo incómodo su pareja-"N-no sería mejor si fuéramos a tu habitación o a la mía?"-su rostro empezaba a calentarse.  
-"Por qué lo dices?"-le pregunto inocente.  
-"Porque hay más putas personas que viven bajo el mismo techo! Y es la maldita hora de la cena!"-se quejó Bakugou, quien comía violentamente alado suyo.  
-"A mí no me molesta…"-Mina se apoyó sutilmente en el peliverde-"…quieres un poco Midori?"-un poco de espagueti se le fue ofrecido.

A pesar de que sus intenciones habían sido buenas, Momo no había contado con que sus compañeros hubieran decidido cenar en conjunto. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien… esa decisión habría sido la más natural tomando en cuenta que todos se encontraban cansados como para preparase su cena cada uno.

Suspirando rendida, la pelinegra levanto su cabeza del pecho de su pareja al mismo tiempo que dejaba la mano de este. Ni si quiera le había dado un mísero beso y ya le habían arruinado su improvisado plan.

-"Gracias Ashido!"-acepto contento la cucharada. Era más porque aún no cenaba que por otra cosa.  
-"De n-nada…"-sonrió bobamente la pelirosa mientras que le contemplaba deseosa-"…si q-quieres puedo compartir este-"  
-"No te molestes Ashido, ahora mismo le traeré un plato yo misma"-le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto… escalofriante?

Sus instintos le habían advertido de las nuevas intenciones que su compañera tenia, no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar la diferencia en tratos que Mina estaba resaltando con su novio. En lo que se encaminaba a la cocina, un comentario en específico logro acabar con su paciencia respecto al tema.

-"Apuesto a que solo lo hiciste para comer de la misma cuchara, eh? Mina?"-le bromeo Kaminari.  
-"No quieres comer de mí mismo cubierta también?!"-ofreció al instante Mineta.  
-"Es por esa tontería de un beso indirecto? De eso se trata?"-se unió Kyouka después de clavarle sus amplificadores al pervertido hombrecillo.  
-"Por supuesto que n-no…"-hizo como si viera a otra parte la pelirosa. Su actitud le provoco cierta vergüenza a Izuku.  
-"Ohh! Mina! Niña mala!"-rio Toru.  
-"Los gérmenes transmitidos son un problema! No deberías compartir así por así tus cubiertos!"-comento Iida.  
-"Puta madre, cuatro ojos estoy comiendo maldita sea!"-se quejó asqueado Bakugou.

Cierta incertidumbre e indignación se apodero de ella en lo que servía la comida, _no es la gran cosa… no es la gran cosa… no es…!_

-"Descarada aprovechadora… usurera falsa-"  
-"No debe ser fácil, no?"-le interrumpió cierta castaña, quien había sido ignorada por la atenta pelinegra desde hace un tiempo.  
-"Wah!"-un respingo le dio al escuchar la voz por detrás suya-"U-uraraka! Uh... cuanto tiempo llevas ahí…"-se acarició el cabello avergonzada.  
-"Tranquila, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste"-sonrió divertida.  
-"Oh… bueno uhm… si me disculpas"-se apresuró a tomar los platillos e irse.  
-"Yo también estoy preocupada"-sus palabras lograron detenerle.  
-"Pensé que tu también pensabas en ser Julieta… por…"-le miro indicándole el por qué.  
-"Culpable en esa parte"-contesto honesta-"Pero esperaba que fueras tu quien ganara"-volvió a hablar con la verdad.  
-"Por qué?"-cuestiono extrañada.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Koda se adentró avergonzado a la cocina para lavar su plato lo más rápido que pudo y retirarse de la misma manera. Ninguna de las dos hizo algún movimiento en ese espacio.

-"Por qué puedo ver que el en verdad te quiere…"-su gesto era dolido-feliz. Momo sintió su presión en su pecho-"…y Mina a el"-revelo.

Su ceño se frunció ante eso, su hipótesis había sido comprobada.

-"Crees que algo surja…?"-pregunto Uraraka. Momo observo desde la cocina a un sonrojado peliverde/rosa mientras eran molestados por el resto. Excepto Bakugou, quien parecía estar a punto de explotar por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Sus labios se apretaron con miedo, miedo de perder a quien posiblemente sea el amor de su vida.

-"Lo conocemos demasiado bien para no pensar en que por lo menos empiece a dudar…"-giro a verle. Su determinación contagio a la castaña, ahora ambas tenían una nueva misión.

Y su pacto fue sellado con un apretón de manos, por si fuera poco, la explosión de fondo le dio un toque más épico… los gritos del resto de sus compañeros en la sala sin embargo… no lo fueron.

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Podía verse a ella misma, vestida con ropas pobres y sucias de la época medieval. Reconoció al resto de sus compañeros de clase de inmediato, al igual que ella, los demás también tenían vestimenta similar, mas ella era una de las únicas que se veía como una plebeya._

 _El lugar en el que estaba era un gran reino, uno en que parecía se estuviera celebrando un suceso muy importante. No fue hasta que el desfile llego a la parte de su pobre hogar que descubrió la causa de tanta fiesta._

 _En la carroza más grande ya hacia su antigua pareja y amigo peliverde, sonriente y contento a lado de otra mujer… un dolor inmensurable se sintió en su pecho._

 _Como fue que terminaron así las cosas? Como fue que perdió a su amado ante la pelirosa? Cierto… no había nada que hacer cuando la mismísima princesa del reino pedía la mano de tu pareja…_

 _…solo aplaudir por su unión._

 _-"Momo!"-le saludo desde lo alto de la carroza el muchacho. Ella solo devolvió el saludo entristecida, herida._

 _-"Momo! Momo despierta!"-que? Acaso era esto un-_

-"Momo!"-la voz de Izuku le hizo levantarse de golpe-"Momo ya es tarde! Estas ahí?"-pregunto preocupado.

Su respiración era agitada, un poco de sudor resbalaba de su rostro hacia su garganta… _solo fue un sueño._ La joven esbozo una sonrisa al percatarse que solo había sido un sueño, uno muy significativo y claro.

-"E-estoy bien!"-su vista se fijó en el reloj de su mesa de noche. _Ocho y quince!?_

Todo tipo de ruidos se escucharon desde afuera, Izuku solo espero algo extrañado e impaciente como su novia se preparaba para ir a la academia. Afortunadamente, su espera no duro mucho al ver abrirse la puerta y detrás de ella, Momo ya hacia algo despeinada y no muy bien vestida con su respiración agitada.

-"Lamento la tardanza!"-dijo antes de abrirse paso a la cocina a todo galope.

El peliverde sintió como toda preocupación le abandonaba, en su lugar, cierto deseo empezaba a incrementarse en sí. Ya antes había visto a su pareja despeinada, pero no importa cuántas veces sean… amaba cuando tenía el cabello suelto.

No importaba lo graciosa que se veía mientras devoraba lo más rápido que podía su desayuno, formándose así unas mejillas de ardilla. Se veía perfecta para sus ojos.

-"Uh… sé que no es correcto… pero podrías usar tu quirk? Quizá podemos llegar si-"-el que la cargaran como a una princesa respondió su pregunta.

La pelinegra solo parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de encontrarse en la entrada del salón de clases, otra de las ventajas de tener a Izuku como novio.

-"*sigh* Gracias a dios… bueno… será mejor entrar"-la cálida mano de su pareja le detuvo en su avance.  
-"Uhm... s-sabes aun es algo temprano… que me dices si… uh…"-su cabeza botaba humo como locomotora.  
-"Oh… n-no hay problema! Aunque es algo vergonzoso estando en la e-escuela…"-sonrió avergonzanda-"…y si mejor esp-"

Los labios del peliverde le hicieron callar, ya había pasado un día entero desde que no disfrutaba del roce de su pareja, podía sentir el deseo contenido de Izuku… sus manos se fueron posicionando en su cuello al saber que las cosas podían ponerse algo intensas. Muy intensas.

No era extraño a este punto de su relación tener un beso profundo, sin embargo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones que compartían uno… estos terminaban llevándolos a otro tipo de resultado más subido de color. Y el que se encuentren en los corredores de la academia con sus compañeros a solo una puerta de separación… le encendió de una manera bastante extraña.

-"*ehem* Buenos días…"-la voz de Aizawa les hizo palidecer antes de separarse de golpe-"Pueden entrar cuando terminen, no hay problema…"-dijo antes de hacerse paso al salón.

A penas el pelinegro cerró la puerta, el par de jóvenes exploto en risillas por lo único de la situación, ambos viéndose perdidamente enamorados del otro. Aunque…

-"Por cierto!"-se abrió la puerta de la nada-"Están castigados"-cerro la puerta sonoramente.

Bueno… había valido la pena.

 **Luego**

Los ensayos comenzaron inmediatamente despues del primer receso, todo el mundo estaba emocionado, cada uno lo demostraba a su manera por supuesto. Yuga parecía estar maquillándose ya por la quinta vez, Iida iba practicando muy seriamente su guion… y Mina… bueno pues Mina…

-"En ese caso te enviare un mensajero, di como y cuando quieres celebrarlo. Pondré mi vida a tus pies y siempre te seguiré por todo el mundo"-hablo Mina.

La pelinegra observaba analítica cada gesto, movimiento y cambio de tonalidad en la voz de la pelirosa, todo con la finalidad de intervenir si es que su compañera intentaba algo fuera de lo restringido.

-"Ojala fuera yo el sueño, ojala fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance"-dijo su parte Izuku.

Un suspiro se le escapó a la hechizada Momo al verlo esforzarse tanto, no cabía duda que este Romeo sería el más tierno que la historia haya tenido. Para su mala suerte… ella no era la única que pensaba igual.

-"Y… bueno… en esa parte nos b-besamos"-rio nerviosa la protagonista, alejándose un poco de su dueto.  
-"Si lo s-se… leí la escena varias v-veces hehe…"-se sintió igual que ella.

Sus miradas conectaron una vez más, Momo estaba lista para saltar a reclamarle a la pelirosa, pero alguien ya se le había adelantado.

-"Si quieres puedes practicar conmi-"-Mineta recibió un poderoso golpe en su quijada que lo dejo noqueado casi instantáneamente que abrió la boca.  
-"S-seguimos practicando…?"-pregunto inocente Mina, ignorando el fuerte puño que le ensarto a su compañero. Izuku asintió sin más.

La vicepresidenta suspiro aliviada antes de regresar a su antigua posición, Kyouka se le acercó al cabo de unos segundos.

-"Entonces…"-se sentó alado suyo-"…alguien me dijo que andas celosa de otro alguien"-sonrió divertida.

 _Olvide su quirk por completo…_ se maldijo internamente al recordar lo fácil que era para su amiga el enterarse antes que nadie los chismes que se creaban en el aula o dormitorios.

-"S-solo algo preocupada… no son celos"-le restó importancia con orgullo.  
-"Sabias que a Mina le interesaba Midoriya desde mucho más antes que tú, verdad?"-informo.  
-"En serio?!"-levanto su vista para verle incrédula.  
-"Casi y al mismo tiempo que Uraraka, ósea… desde primer año para ser exactos"-rebusco en su memoria pensativa.

 _Primer año…?!_ Su gesto tomo uno de horror.

-"No es que me quiera meter o algo… pero creo deberías hacer algo más que solo preocuparte"-sugirió-"Intenta hablar con Mina, seguro y podrán resolver futuros inconvenientes"-sonrió.  
-"Ya hable con Uraraka, me dijo que hoy le haría saber a Mina acerca de mi… problema"-revelo.  
-"Oh… entonces si estas celosa"-se le escapo una risilla.  
-"Q-quizá un poco…"-admitió sonrojada.  
-"Me gusta el efecto que Midoriya tiene en ti, es por eso que te apoyare en cualquier cosa que necesites respecto a esta obra"-dijo genuinamente.  
-"Gracias…"-se sintió confidente.  
-"Además… el drama en tu relación siempre es más interesante que el mío"-señalo a Kaminari quien luchaba por no ser hecho polvo por Bakugou, el cual le reclamaba no haber siquiera estudiado _una maldita línea_ de su dialogo.

No tenía por qué hacer esto sola, tenía amigos y amigas... quizá estaba tomándose esto muy en serio. No era como si unos cuantos besos fingidos fueran a arruinar su relación, o si?

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, asustando a todo el mundo por la repentina aparición, el pobre de Todoroki ahora intentaba apagar y descongelar el asiento en el que estaba. Midnight hizo aparición con un rostro de preocupación y miedo.

-"Malas noticias…"-dijo entre dientes-"…necesitaremos el máximo sacrificio por su parte!"-señalo a todo el mundo-"No más explosiones!"-se fijó en Bakugou-"No más sobreactuación!"-Iida-"Nada de maquillaje!"-le dio una bofetada a Yuga que le quito todo el maquillaje-"Y ustedes dos…!"-señalo a los protagonistas.

Momo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle…

-"Quiero que vayan practicando sus besos desde ahora!"-grito a todo pulmón.

Y así señores y señoras, fue como la pelinegra perdió la consciencia y cayo dormida como si de Julieta luego de beber la pócima del fray Lorenzo se tratara.

 **Feliz navidad! Esta semana me han entrado ganas de escribir todo tipo de fluff, lemons, adaptaciones y nuevas novelas que espero sean de su agrado! Como siempre les dejo mi tumblr por si les interesa ver mis garabatoz.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	5. El lamento de Uraraka

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, el brillo de los focos de la enfermería le cegaba un poco. Que había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar ensayando y asegurándose que cierta pelirosa no se pongo demasiado confortable con su pareja.

-"Momo…?"-una voz familiar le hizo girar a su derecha-"Gracias al c-cielo estas bien…"-los brazos de su novio le rodearon en un cálido abrazo.  
-"Izuku… que me paso?"-pregunto confundida.  
-"Te desmayaste por estrés emocional"-le respondió Recovery Girl desde su asiento-"Parece que alguien te ha pegado el mal habito de terminar aquí!"-la anciana comenzó a golpear con su bastón al peliverde.  
-"Nos diste un gran susto a todos, el ensayo de hoy se canceló por el accidente… me alegro de que estés bien"-tomo su mano a pesar de seguir siendo golpeado.

Todo comenzó a retornar a su mente, la repentina aparición de Midnight y lo que había anunciado a todo pulmón…

-"Beso…"-susurro preocupada. Izuku solo se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, extrañado por lo que había dicho.  
-"La única que da besos aquí soy yo! Si quieren empaparse la cara con saliva tendrán que hacerlo en otra parte! Que mal novio eres Midoriya!"-comenzó a pescarle la anciana.

 _Quiero que vayan practicando sus besos desde ahora!_ Las palabras de la heroína resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. La muchacha fijo su vista en su pareja, el cual estaba siendo golpeado repetidas veces por la retirada heroína.

Momo se llenó de determinación antes de levantarse de la camilla y dirigirse a paso firme en búsqueda de su profesora, tenía que hablar seriamente con la heroína. Izuku le siguió desde atrás, cada vez aún más confundido y preocupado por su actitud.

-"M-momo…! Estas segura que estas bien? Q-quizá deberías reposar un poco ma-"

Los labios de su pareja le hicieron callar, un intenso rubor se le subió al rostro, una nube de vapor desprendió de el por lo repentino del roce.

-"Estoy bien"-le aseguro con una sonrisa genuina antes de seguir con su camino, su ceño estaba algo fruncido… Izuku noto ese detalle.

Ese beso no había hecho nada más que preocuparle aún más…

-"Oh... justo a tiempo Midoriya, vayamos al castigo"-las vendas de Aizawa le envolvieron antes de que esta pueda siquiera pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

El peliverde vio el suelo entristecido mientras era arrastrado por su profesor, si tan solo no les hubiera tocado interpretar esta obra…

…quizá ahora mismo pudiera estar caminando junto a su pareja sin ningún inconveniente de por medio.

 **Capitulo cuatro: El prologo**

Midnight sabía que este momento llegaría, pensaba que estaría lista para ese entonces… se equivocó.

-"Nuestros familias apoyan nuestra relación, mi padre quiere incluso contraigamos matrimonio a penas nos graduemos! Es una completa falta de respeto!"-se quejó Momo, moviéndose de lado a lado en su oficina-"Sin mencionar que en el propio reglamento de la academia se prohíbe toda muestra de afecto en actividades de este nivel!"-termino de hablar.

La heroína le miro con una mezcla de pena y comprensión, por todo lo que había escuchado en los quince minutos que la muchacha se tomó para explicarle las razones por la cual un beso real era innecesario, insólito e ofensivo. Nemuri llego a una conclusión bastante simple y clara.

-"Lo amas"-sonrió algo conmovida. Los colores se le subieron a la ofuscada muchacha, mas Momo permaneció determinada y firme.  
-"E-esto va más allá de los sentimientos que tenga por-"  
-"Yaoyorozu… créeme que si podría ayudarte lo haría"-le aseguro seria y triste-"Pero el prestigio de U.A esta bajo juego, críticos y famosos artistas amantes del drama vendrán a vernos! Debes ponerte a pensar en que no eres la única que está sacrificando algo en tu clase..."-sus palabras lograron hacerle pensar.

Un sentimiento de derrota y tristeza le inundo al darse cuenta de que su egoísmo podría ponerle fin a todo lo que sus compañeros creían, no era justo para nadie el que se cancele un show solo por un mísero beso.

-"Entiendo… tiene razón sensei"-hizo una reverencia.  
-"Si lo que siente él es mutuo… entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy segura que un beso no marcara el final de su relación"-esbozo una sonrisa.  
-"Cierto… gracias por su tiempo"-se encamino a la salida.

En vano, toda su charla había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Momo observo el piso en lo que recorría los pasillos de la academia… sin un destino fijo al que llegar. No podía soportarlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… no quería arriesgarse.

Qué pasaría si decidiera permitirle darle un beso? El apocalipsis empezaría? Los cielos se tornarían rojos y del cielo caería una lluvia de sangre?

No… nada de eso.

Lo "peor" que podría ocurrir seria el inicio de una amistad algo más íntima, tal y como sucedía actualmente con Uraraka. Conocía al peliverde lo suficiente como para saber que no la traicionaría, y si es que por alguna razón lo hacía… intentaría mantener sus lazos con ella.

Pero esta incomoda sensación en su pecho!

-"Ugh! Por qué no desapareces de una vez!"-le grito a su interior, frustrada por no poder deshacerse del malestar.

Desafortunadamente, el estar tan inmersa en sus problemas emocionales le hizo a ignorar a cierto compañero con cabello bicolor enfrente de ella.

-"Lamento molestarte con mi presencia, solo vine a decirte que tienes un castigo pendiente"-dijo algo dolido en su honor, Todoroki.  
-"Ah…! Lo s-siento, no se lo dije a usted T-todoroki!"-se disculpa de apenada la pelinegra-"E-es un tema algo personal, veras…"-le avergonzaba explicar su situación.  
-"Puedes decirlo en el camino? Si no nos apuramos tendrás que quedarte después de cl-"

*ring*

El sonido del timbre le hizo callar, las clases llegaron a su fin… fue en ese momento que Momo recordó algo importante.

-"I-izuku!"-le menciono espantada, sus piernas se movieron lo más rápido que podía en dirección del salón de castigo. Todoroki solo le observo alejarse.

 _Los nervios de esa mujer…_

 **Aula de castigo.**

Cansada y con su respiración agitada fue como llego a su destino, la vicepresidenta se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar, pero cuando ya estaba lista… unas risas familiares le detuvieron. La muchacha vio por la ventanilla de la puerta lo que más se temía, dentro ya hacia Izuku y Mina… riendo y en completa privacidad.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, la furia poco a poco empezaba a convertirse en un sentimiento continuo. Su madre le hubiera recomendado darle una fuerte bofetada a la pelirosa "incluso una dama debe saber defender a su pareja de las mujerzuelas" recordó sus palabras a la perfección.

La manera en la que lo observaba, las sutiles miradas que le daba cuando su inocente novio reía abiertamente por sus chistes, toda las típicas señales que una chica enamorada daría parecía estar siendo usada por esa… _bruja_.

Momo intento calmarse, inhalando y exhalando al notar que Izuku parecía no caer por sus hechizos maliciosos, sin embargo, ver como Mina engañaba al peliverde para que se le acercara con la excusa de que le iba a susurrar algo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sus celos se mezclaron con la ira, su mundo pareció ir en cámara lenta al ver los labios rosas de su "amiga" plantarse firme y sonoramente en la mejilla de su **novio**. Las consecuencias podrían irse muy al demonio, Momo le aclararía las cosas aquí y ahora!

La joven abrió la puerta de golpe, provocándole un leve respingo al par, sus manos comenzaron a crear su arma principal. La pelinegra vio con su ceño fruncido a la pelirosa y entonces se dispuso a declararle la guerra.

-"Ashi-"-unas vendas le cubrieron la boca antes de que pueda siquiera terminar de nombrarla.  
-"Que puntualidad Yaoyorozu, no esperaba menos de alguien tan aplicada"-le mofo Aizawa. La muchacha comenzó a patalear y a quejarse-"Si no te calmas prolongare tu castigo hasta mañana"-le advirtió.  
-"S-sensei…? Las clases ya terminaron, q-quizá pueda dejarla ir y completar su castigo mañana?"-se levantó para hablar, Izuku.  
-"Lo siento Midoriya, mañana no tengo tiempo. Tú y Ashido pueden retirarse"-les hizo una seña para que se vallan.

La joven pareja intercambio miradas, una aun tenía su ceño fruncido, el otro simplemente le observaba apenado. Izuku suspiro rendido antes de dar un paso para irse… pero la voz de su compañera pelirosa le paro.

-"Y si la deja ir pero le deja un trabajo como lo hizo conmigo?"-sugirió de lo más tranquila, Mina. Aizawa dudo por unos segundos… luego giro a ver a su prisionera.

Momo ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado, claramente rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda de la pelirosa, Izuku fue quien hablo por ella esta vez.

-"Ella a-acepta!"-se puso enfrente de su pareja. Detrás del muchacho se pudieron escuchar más gritos contenidos.  
-"Bien… *sigh* Mañana te diré lo que debes hacer Yaoyorozu"-sus vendas comenzaron a ser quitadas al igual que el efecto de su quirk.

Ver como su pareja parecía esperar a que sea desatada para saltar en contra de Mina le hizo a Izuku intervenir por segunda vez.

-"N-no se moleste sensei! Yo m-mismo le retirare las vendas!"-levanto a la pelinegra en brazos evitando que el pelinegro continuara desatándola.  
-"Ok…"-le vio confundido Aizawa.

Los tres jovenes se encontraban dirigiéndose a los dormitorios, algunos alumnos veian extrañados al trio, mayormente sus miradas recaían en la eufórica pelinegra… la cual parecia estar asesinando con su mirada a Mina. Por su parte la pelirosa simplemente se mantuvo un poco separada del par, entendiendo que era algo peligroso estar cerca a la vicepresidenta en estos momentos.

Una vez enfrente de los dormitorios los tres jovenes se detuvieron antes de entrar.

-"Gracias por hablar Mina, no se me ocurria nada en ese momento"-le sonrio sincero.  
-"Nah, no es nada! Estoy segura Yaomomo hubiera hecho lo mismo por-"-un aura oscuro le hizo callar-"Wow…! Mira la hora! C-creo sera mejor vaya a cenar"-fue caminando hacia los dormitorios.  
-"Ok, buenas noches!"-se despidió el peliverde.  
-"Buenas noches!"-sus ojos se fijaron en su atada compañera-"Romeo…"-le vio coqueta. Una navaja que la pelinegra habia creado le permitio descubrir su boca.  
-"Vete de una v-"-lo que Momo iba a gritarle fue silenciado por una mano de Izuku.

La pelirosa desaparecio de la vista del par justo a tiempo, Izuku fue quitándole las vendas a su pareja en lo que escuchaba las maldiciones e insultos que le daba a su amiga, no le gustaba se comportara de esta manera… ni siquiera un poco.

-"…lo peor de todo es que sabe que me molesta! Es una sinvergüenza y una aprovechadora! No entiendo como es que puedes soportar a alguien como ella!"-termino al mismo tiempo que su novio le desato por completo.  
-"Solo esta siendo ella misma, además… es necesario nos acerquemos mas. Con todo esto de la obra nos combiene acostumbrarnos al otro"- explico.  
-"Pero ella busca más! Izuku no puedes ver que intenta **separarnos**?"-hablo asustada.  
-"O quizá solo está metiéndose más en su papel"-siguió defendiéndole.  
-"Conozco esa mirada muy bien! Se lo que es estar enamorada!"-su corazón se estrujo al decir las siguientes palabras-"Ha tenido esa mirada desde primer año!"-revelo.

No debió decir eso… el gesto sorprendido e indignado de su pareja le hizo arrepentirse de haber revelado tan valuable secreto.

-"Que…?"-le miro serio. Momo trago saliva con dureza.  
-"*sigh* Ha tenido sentimientos por ti desde primer año…"-hablo más directamente-"…es p-por eso que tengo m-miedo…"-sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal.

Pocas personas sabían lo sensible que era su vicepresidenta de aula, pocas personas conocían de su miedo a su propia debilidad… y solo el sabia lo difícil que le era mantenerse fuerte cuando en verdad… no lo era.

-"Mañana le daré al papel a otra persona…"-decidió terminar con todo de una vez. Momo dejo de lagrimear para verle atónita-"…no quiero s-seguir estresándote Momo"-le sonrió cálidamente.

Un abrazo fue compartido, la pelinegra disfruto cada segundo de la acción… antes de pedirle perdón por su actitud. Esto era lo que necesitaba, el calor de su pareja al momento de tomar una decisión, saber que estaría allí para ella.

-"No lo h-hagas… yo…"-su gesto triste se convirtió en una sonrisa-"…prometo no sobresaltarme"-le aseguro.

Un afectuoso beso fue compartido antes de entrar apegados a los dormitorios, sin embargo, su momento fue derrumbado al encontrarse con los rostros sentimentales de sus compañeros… todos viéndoles enternecidos y algunos al borde de las lágrimas (Toru).

-"Que porquería más ga-"-un fuerte golpe en su quijada por parte de Kirishima le hizo callar. El pelirrojo lloraba lágrimas masculinas.

Todos se acercaron al par reconfortándoles con palabras de alegría al saber que su pareja favorita aun se mantenia en pie, incluso Mineta fue sincero al mostrarse nada pervertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo Mina y Uraraka hacian falta para completar la clase A…

La castaña se mantuvo escondida detrás de las paredes de los dormitorios, escuchando con su mano en pecho como la pareja era alagada por todos sus amigos. Sus labios temblaron y su pecho comenzó a hundirse como ya era de costumbre para ella.

La melancólica muchacha se dirigió en silencio a lo más alto de los dormitorios, donde frecuentemente venía a recordar y soñar. Las barandas fueron lo único que le sirvió de soporte en este momento.

 **El lamento de Uraraka (Satisfied-Hamilton)**

Recordaba lo bien que se veía todo el mundo esa noche, esa noche en la que oficialmente su relación seria publica para todos sus cercanos. El baile de fin de año no fue hace mucho, unos meses atrás le distanciaban de aquel fatídico dia.

La clase entera se habia enterado de su unión al verlos entrar juntos al baile, sus brazos entrelazados y sus miradas bien puestas en el otro.

-"Atencion todos! Uraraka tiene unas palabras que dedicarle a los tortolos!"-dijo desde su mesa Kirishima, levantando su copa con una enorme sonrisa.

Su corazon se habia vuelto de cristal, bastaba el mas minimo maltrato para que terminara vacia… y aun asi…

-"S-solo queria felicitarlos por su _repentina_ unión… me siento aliviada de…"-la sonrisa que tenia se desvanecio al verle a los ojos a la pelinegra-"…lo s-siento, es solo que… estoy muy contenta de que mi mejor amigo p-por fin haya encontrado a alguien…"-cada palabra le dolía más que la otra.

Su copa fue levantada, acción que le recordó la fiesta de cumpleaños del peliverde de hace un año, exactamente a mediados del año si no se equivocaba. _S-solo me gustaría conocerla un poco más, ya sabes… antes d-de que cada uno tome un camino distinto_ las palabras de Izuku resonaron en su cabeza con total inocencia.

En ese entonces ninguno de los dos había tenido la intención de acercarse al otro. En ese entonces ella todavía no sabía de lo injusto que era el amor…

Como iba a pensar ella que tendrían tanto en común? Como prevenir algo que estaba escrito en su futuro apenas intercambiaron las primeras palabras?

 _B-buenas noches Yaoyorozu!_ Dijo con una reverencia, ella solo rio por su típica actitud respetuosa e tímida. _No hay necesidad de formalidades Midoriya, feliz cumpleaños por cierto…_ esa sonrisa que le dio... eso marco el inicio del fin.

Al igual que el resto de sus amigas, la pelinegra comenzaba a notar los cambios que su inocente rol de canela verde estaba mostrando. No era sorpresa que de vez en cuando sea la vicepresidente la que se encuentre nerviosa cerca de él.

Los dejo solo por unos minutos, literalmente, solo unos malditos minutos… y ya podía ver lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. La manera tan normal en que hablaban, lo fácil que era para ellos comprender a la primera todos sus vómitos literarios, lo sencillo que era estar cerca del otro.

No le molesto mucho al principio, sin embargo… mentiría si dijera que no le dolió que fuera Momo quien ocupara su lugar al momento de soplar las velas. Ambos aún seguían inmersos en su infinita charla, solo escucharlos por un momento casi le explota la cabeza, como poder competir con eso?

Aprovechando que la pelinegra se retiró al baño, Uraraka por fin tuvo unos momentos con el joven que tantos sentimientos le causaba.

 _No creo hubiéramos conectado si no fuera por ti Uraraka… muchas gracias…_ ese abrazo que le dio… si tan solo le hubiera pedido un momento a solas. El seria **suyo**.

Pero… ver lo feliz que estaba cuando estaba con Momo le hizo dudar, le hizo mantenerse en silencio. Además, su amiga era igual de inocente que el peliverde… basto con ver en medio de su abrazo, por encima del hombro de Izuku… lo perdida e incómoda que se encontraba la muchacha para tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Solo tres personas se quedaron hasta horas de la madrugada esa noche, dos intelectuales mentes maestras del aula… y una chica con el corazón palpitante de miedo. Solo que a diferencia de los primeros dos… la última estuvo sola todo el tiempo en su habitación.

Y ahora aquí estaba, con su copa en alto felicitando al amor de su vida y a su amiga… por lo menos sabía que Izuku estaría en buenas manos. Por lo menos sabía que ambos estarían siempre satisfechos con el otro.

 **Devuelta al presente.**

Por más triste y quebrantadora sea la memoria, Uraraka sabia recapitular esa noche le haría bien… ya no dolía tanto como otras veces… por lo menos ya no derramaba lágrimas.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Rosa, más que un color bonito.**

 **Me ha dado un ataque de inspiración enorme, espero y este capítulo no me haya salido demasiado cursi y sentimental. Si es que no les agrado mucho pueden hacérmelo saber, se los agradecería mucho ya que el próximo puede tenga una escena parecida.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Ultimo baile

**Rosa, más que un color bonito.**

A veces, en medio de lo que sea que esté haciendo, Mina se paraba a preguntarse… así es como debía terminar?

Acaso el destino ya había tenido todo fríamente calculado desde el mero momento en que los dos jóvenes intercambiaron mirada? Como si hubieran sido entrenados toda su vida, pacientes porque su alma gemela de la señal que marcaría el inicio de su historia independiente?

-"Vaya… me siento como Hamlet!"-sonrió ante sus profundos pensamientos.

Imaginarse no tener al peliverde en su vida era la causa de que pensara tanto, a diferencia de Uraraka, quien ya había aceptado su destino fuera de la vida de Izuku… ella seguía de pie, esperando a que se mostrara una oportunidad.

Usar esa chance para demostrarle que los planes de la vida no eran más que supersticiones románticas. Su momento de romper esquemas y callar a todo mundo que ose enfrentársele en la lucha por el corazón de una persona.

Lo que significaba, desgraciadamente… que su compañera termine herida.

No era nada personal, simplemente fue "mala suerte" el que ambas hayan caído por el mismo muchacho. Si era honesta consigo misma, Mina no tenía problema alguno con verlos juntos, siendo su unión… una de las más tiernas que haya presenciado en su vida.

-"Pero…"-dijo casi en un susurro que resonó como eco en su vacía habitación.

Todas esas creencias que le parecían niñerías creadas para entorpecer al hombre, hoy en día parecía le hubieran dado una señal. Un **beso** , para ser más específicos… uno era todo lo que tenía.

-"Uno es más que suficiente"-se dijo llena de coraje, erguida en medio de su habitación con aires de grandeza heredados por los más justos de los soberanos.

Porque ella no era de las personas que se rendía facilidad, dejo de serlo cuando le vio romperse huesos por lograr su objetivo.

Que a Izuku le gustaba el negro? Ha!

-"Eso es porque aún no has visto al rosa en acción…"

 **Capitulo cinco: El ultimo baile.**

Las semanas pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto, el tiempo que quedaba para la tan esperada obra teatral era corto, tanto así que los ensayos iban abarcando cada vez más tiempo en su horario. En consecuente, todos sus compañeros (incluyéndose) comenzaron a mostrar claro profesionalismo en sus escenas.

Se imaginan a Bakugou actuando como todo un payaso? Por dios! Se imaginan al rubio siquiera sonriendo por algo que no sea el mismo!? Y solo para explotar sus mentes un poco más… todo lo mencionado con la finalidad de divertir a Izuku.

Uno tenía que imaginarse el infierno por el que tuvo que pasar el rubio, por reprender su naturaleza tan drásticamente con el simple fin de no explotar en medio de su actuación. El somnífero de Midnight fue muy útil para el histérico muchacho, siempre llevando un poco consigo en un perfume que le atontaba lo suficiente para comportarse fuera de sí.

Aunque el caso de Mineta fue algo más extremo que el del rubio, implicando que este sea inmediatamente noqueado o sacado del escenario a penas muestre señales de perversión. El resto de la clase mostraba notorio esmero en realizar correctamente sus papeles.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaban, cada uno ya se había metido en el papel dado dentro y fuera del escenario.

-"Saben… se imaginan como hubiera sido la historia si es que Romeo"-hablo Kaminari-"Hubiera bailado con Rosalina en vez de Julieta?"-comento.

Apegada en el hombro de su pareja, Momo detuvo su charla con el peliverde para dirigir su atención en el grupo de enfrente, el cual compartía sus bentos en medio del escenario, formando un círculo La pregunta había sido genuinamente original e interesante, las teorías no tardaron en comentarse.

-"Probablemente ninguno de los dos protagonistas hubieran muerto"-fue el primero en hablar Todoroki, fijándose siempre en lo trágico de la historia.  
-"Pero entonces las dos familias nunca harían la paz"-hablo Tsuyu.  
-"Cierto, pero su rivalidad solo había empeorado con los sucesos originales"-dijo Uraraka.  
-"Buena observación"-le apoyo Tokoyami.  
-"Ciertamente ninguno de los dos pensó en su familia, fueron algo egoístas si me preguntan"-se unió Kyouka.  
-"Ósea que… hubiera sido mejor que Romeo se casara con Rosalina?"-concluyo Kirishima.

No sabía si lo hacían apropósito o era simple coincidencia, pero Momo sintió un rubor subirle al rostro al escuchar como "indirectamente" sus amigos implicaban que ella e Izuku terminaran juntos incluso en la obra. En lo que sus compañeros pensaban y comían si ese final sería mucho mejor… su pareja hablo.

-"No me molestaría bailar con dicha dama…"-comento en broma el peliverde-"…es hermosa"-le sonrió.

Sus manos hicieron a un lado su bento para entrelazar sus dedos con el muchacho. La pelinegra le devolvió el gesto gustosa.

-"Estaría agradecida, caballero…"-sus ojos brillaron con los de Izuku, los dos cerraron sus ojos listos para tener un momento íntimo.

Sin embargo…

-"No hubiera cambiado nada"-hablo un poco fuerte y secamente, Mina. Su voz hizo que el par en la platea se detuviera.  
-"A que te refieres?"-pregunto curiosa Hagakure.  
-"A que de todas formas hubieran terminado juntos"-explico.  
-"Pero… cómo?"-cuestiono confundido, Sero.

Momo tuvo un mal presentimiento…

-"Romeo se hubiera dado cuenta que no sentía nada especial, se hubiera retirado al balcón y bueno… el resto es historia"-sonrió a la vez que robaba una mirada al par en el patio de butacas.

Sera que lo estaba haciendo apropósito? Por qué ahora de en todo el tiempo que tuvieron de ensayo antes? Cualquiera que haya sido su razón, ha Momo no le había gustado ni una pisca su manera de decirlo, tan… burlona.

-"Opino diferente, en la historia dice claramente que Romeo esta _perdidamente_ enamorado de Rosalina al principio. Sería algo ridículo pensar que no surgiría nada en el caso que bailaran"-refuto.

Algunos murmullos se escucharon ante su hipótesis, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar varios asentimientos a su favor. Pero justo cuando estaba lista para fijar su atención en su novio…

-"Es verdad… pero bueno… apuesto a que la escena hubiera sido aburrida, sabiendo lo _mala_ que era Rosalina bailando"-comió sonriente.

….

Todo el mundo dejo de comer ante lo que había dicho, incluso los más distraídos notaron la indirecta de la pelirosa. Una espesa tensión se formó en el aire, solo los tosidos de Mineta por haberse atorado se escuchó en todo el teatro.

-"Disculpa...?"-se levantó de su asiento, _Rosalina_ -"Pero por lo menos yo no tuve que ser escogida como _segunda opción_ "-devolvió la falta de respeto.  
-"Es tal y como dije antes… de todas maneras _Julieta_ hubiera sido escogida…"-continuo echándole leña al fuego.  
-"Quieres comprobarlo? La primera vez fue simple suerte…"-le vio desafiante la pelinegra.  
-"Claro! Pero… que te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?"-se levantó de la ronda para verle directamente-"Si pierdo cambiaremos papeles"-hablo desinteresada-"Pero si gano…"-sus ojos se posaron en el peliverde-"…ya veremos…"-su sonrisa se ensancho.

Izuku parecía estar diciéndole algo por detrás de ella… pero su atención estaba muy fija en callar a la pelirosa de una vez por todas.

-"Acepto"-un sonido de sorpresa se le escapó a todo mundo… aunque el aire de competitividad se encargó de que la tensión durara poco.

Que suerte que Iida no esté en los alrededores.

-"Momo… que estás haciendo?"-le hizo girar a verle, desconcertado e incluso algo molesto-"Creí que ya habíamos hablado acerca de-"-un fugaz beso le hizo callar, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.  
-"Créeme"-tomo sus manos, confiada.

Las voces de emoción por ver un buen espectáculo hicieron que el par tomara sus lugares, estirándose y preparándose para lo que se venía, Mina espero lista a que el peliverde subiera al escenario. En su trayecto, este volteo a ver a su pareja, quien continuaba mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

-"Listo?"-la voz de su pelirosa amiga le regreso a la realidad. Se sentía usado… todo esto estaba mal.  
-"Si…"-contesto algo decaído, las buenas vibras de su compañera le asistieron en recuperarse un poco.

Danzaron idénticamente a su primer ensayo, un baile fenomenal sin errores y notoriamente más pulido he preparado. Mientras que algunos como Bakugou dormían por lo ridículamente aburrido que le parecía todo lo relacionado con "Deku" los aplausos y los silbidos provocaron una sonrisa triunfante en Mina.

Era imposible no sentirse hechizado después de tal baile, ambos jóvenes de cabello rizado continuaron sumidos en la mirada del otro, a diferencia de la primera vez, Mina se aseguró de volver el momento inolvidable dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, su vicepresidenta había mantenido la postura a la altura de toda una doncella de la realeza.

-"Suerte"-le dijo confiada su rival, ambas deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras para verse cara a cara.

El que haya apostado por su pareja sonaba muy egoísta y lo era, sin embargo, la pelinegra ya había previsto todo con suma cautela. Ahora solo quedaba dejarle todo al destino… seria el quien decidiera si es que esto saldría bien o no.

-"Estas enojado"-noto sus gestos y actitud corporal.  
-"No me gusta que peleen por algo tan ridículo… que acaso es necesario que le demuestres algo que yo ya te asegure?"-le vio dolido.  
-"Lo comprendo, pero me asegurare de que esto no haya sido en vano"-su sonrisa nunca le había parecido más hermosa antes, Izuku no dejo de verle a los ojos desde ese momento.

El peliverde siguió su mirada en lo que su novia hacia extraños preparativos, desde colocar su propia pista, hasta cubrir los focos de la iluminación de un carmesí casi color sangre. Todo esto no le tomo más de cinco minutos, fue entretenido verla.

-"Lamento la tardanza, listo?"-se volvo a posicionar frente a él.  
-"C-claro…"-por qué se sentía nervioso? Llevaban tiempo juntos, no había razón por la cual sentirse intimidado…

Sentía que repetía su primera cita, esa en la que ninguno de los dos podía siquiera tomarse de las manos o mirarse a los ojos por más de cinco segundos. Sentía que volvía a caer por ella…

-"Kyouka, si serias tan amable"-le indico Momo, la mencionada cogió a la fuerza su pareja para darle batería a su reproductor.

Un vals nunca antes escuchado, una luz rojiza cubrió a los amantes, el sonido de un piano sumergió a todo mundo a prestar atención a lo que tenían enfrente. Izuku no podía ver otra cosa que rojo y negro, colores que le hubieran parecido una combinación un tanto tenebrosa antes… más ahora sentía que se había vuelto su combinación favorita.

Su boca no podía cerrarse, la imagen de esa chica a la que había olvidado era su novia le quitaba el aliento, todo le parecía tan… irreal. Si es que era posible personalizar la iluminación, probablemente Izuku sería un buen ejemplo de cómo se vería alguien ante algo celestial.

Su cerebro parecía no poder procesar todo a la ligera… más su cuerpo había sido poseído por un estado de modo automático en el baile en el que se encontraba.

No cabía duda… había vuelto a enamorarse.

Y tal y como uno hace al enamorarse, el deseo de querer experimentar el sentimiento mutuo le invadió sin aviso alguno. Para buena suerte del atontado peliverde, esa muchacha a la que divinizaba, cerro sus ojos antes de obsequiarle un casto roce.

Beso que saboreo con tal ímpetu… que sintió besaba la más dulce de las frutas.

El par se separó minutos después de que las teclas del piano dejaran de escucharse en el teatro, no fue hasta ese entonces que Izuku recordó…

Que todo esto era solo una apuesta… y que solo había sido usado como un premio reluciente. Algo material que solo servía para poder satisfacer al consumidor… su corazón sintió un inmenso dolor ante la realización.

Pero esa diosa con la que había creído formar un lazo especial no pareció importarle su bienestar, ella ya hacía con aires de grandeza ante una rival que nunca existió. Y aunque posiblemente este dramatizando esto demasiado, algo que no creía cierto, ya que el propio Mineta contenía sus lágrimas de la emoción.

Sin mencionar que Tokoyami y Dark Shadow intentaban temblorosos no lagrimear…

Ha Izuku le hubiera gustado que esto no haya sucedido gracias a algo tan absurdo, hubiera preferido que sucediera naturalmente…

-"Bueno… sé cuándo fui derrotada, Yaomomo"-subió al escenario la pelirosa-"Estoy segura que serás una gran Julieta…"-sonrió genuinamente.

Momo parecía estar diciéndole algo, su sonrisa ya no le parecía tan hermosa como antes, es más… ya ni siquiera creía que era minúsculamente bella.

-"Se acabó el descanso! Todo el mundo regrese a sus puestos!"-ordeno Midnight, adentrándose de golpe al teatro junto a Iida.

Quien por cierto… seguía caracterizando al príncipe de Verona, lo que implicaba no llevar lentes. Lo que probablemente explicaría el por qué se vea algo golpeado.

-"N-no voy a mentir… será algo vergonzoso el que hagamos la e-escena del beso ante tantas personas…"-hablo la pelinegra en lo que se dirigía a su profesora a darle las nuevas.

Izuku permaneció en silencio, dejándose llevar por esa mano que alguna vez le hizo sentir acompañado. Le brindo calor y le acaricio…

-"Ahora qué? Escucha Yaoyorozu… entiendo que como parej-"  
-"Nada de eso sensei, vengo a informarle que entre Ashido y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que implicaba que-"  
-"Maestra"-le interrumpió secamente su novio.

Su interrupción le pareció algo… brusca. Pero su emoción y felicidad por finalmente haber cumplido su fantasía le hizo ignorar el gesto.

-"Quiero renunciar a mi papel, no quiero participar más en la obra"-sus palabras por alguna razón, se escucharon en voz alta en todo el lugar.

Aoyama cayó desmayado después de que toda la clase haga un ruido de indignación. Momo fijo su vista con confusión… quizá solo escucho ma-

-"Momo yo…"-su rostro se veía herido, triste y quebrantado… como si le hubieran roto el corazón.

Sus manos fueron levantadas y acariciadas con tal delicadeza… que la pelinegra sentía que su mis mismo padre era quien le tocaba. Su pecho se preparó a entrar a un coma del que posiblemente nunca despertaría, basto verle al verde de sus ojos para notar el dolor por el que Izuku pasaba.

Esto era una pesadilla… tenía que ser una pesadilla…

En un último intento de detener lo inevitable, ella solo le rogo con sus ojos… pidiéndole que le perdone por lo que sea que haya hecho para lastimarle a tal punto de no querer tenerla más a su lado.

Su cabeza ladeo de un lado a otro con extrema sutileza, uno que otro suspiro escapaba de su boca… expresando el temor por el que pasaba.

 _Por favor…_

-"…l-lo siento…"-silencio total…

Fue en ese momento que sus manos abandonaron las suyas, que Julieta comprendió…

…Romeo se fue, llevándose su corazón.

 **No voy a mentirles, escribir esto me puso sentimental. En verdad espero que les haya gustado, si es así, me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto del giro dramático que tomo la historia.**

 **Pdta: El baile de Izuku y Momo está inspirado en el baile de la luna sangrienta, solo que con la canción en su versión de piano (De Star vs the forces of evil).**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	7. Como dicte su presidenta

-"Momo! Momo solo queremos ayudar! Ni siquiera bajaste a desayunar!"-Kyouka tocaba y tocaba su puerta, mas no hubo respuesta de la pelinegra.  
-"Te preparamos tu favorito! Desayuno polaco recién preparado por el chef de tu familia!"-Hagakure y un chef con mostacho soltaron unas risas… pero no hubo respuesta.  
-"Somos tus amigas Yaoyorozu, nos preocupa tu estado"-fue el turno de Tsuyu.

Ninguna había contado los minutos que llevaban paradas frente a su puerta, sus intentos por siquiera lograr que hablara eran nulos. Todo el grupo de chicas de la clase ya hacia dándolo todo de si por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, era difícil simpatizar con la pelinegra en estos momentos.

Ni siquiera Jirou había tenido un rompimiento antes, además, por lo que habían observado el día de ayer a las cinco de la tarde para ser exactos… incluso el siempre monótono de Aizawa hubiera mostrado gestos de pena por la vicepresidenta.

Algunos incluso decían haber escuchado algo romperse dentro de la pelinegra…

Era difícil imaginarse por lo que esté pasando su compañera, bastaba con haber visto su rostro inexpresivo pero lleno de lágrimas en el teatro para sentir un nudo en su garganta. Muchos aún continuaban preguntándose… esto en verdad estaba pasando?

He aquí unos cuantos testimonios minutos después del incidente.

 _-"Fue terrible, aun puedo recordar el estrecho punto entre el decaimiento total y el quebrantarse en sollozos… un espectáculo muy triste"-comento Fumikage.  
-"Tu qué opinas Dark Shadow?"  
-"*snif* Sin c-comentarios… *snif*"-la pobre sombra impedía a toda costa que su rostro se viera._

 _Otros simplemente no pudieron soportar tal escenario y tuvieron que ser trasladados a cuidados intensivos del corazón (Aoyama encima de una camilla y con un respirador era subido a una ambulancia por unos desesperados enfermeros)._

 _-"Honestamente no sé qué será lo que haga ahora…"-hablo serio Mineta.  
-"A que te refieres?"  
-"Me sentiría muy mal conmigo mismo si es que consuelo a Yaoyorozu… no me gustaría hacerle eso a Midoriya después de lo que vi"-medito con pena.  
-"…."_

 **Capitulo seis: Como dicte su presidenta.**

Por más pena que sintiera Kyouka en estos momentos, la pelivioleta no mentiría en decir que todo esto no hacía más que sacarle canas verdes. Como era posible que la persona más lista que conocía actuara de esta manera tan cliché e incluso algo infantil!?

Ah, cierto… la pobre apenas y ha tenido un argumento serio con Izuku.

Le causaba curiosidad saber si es que todas las relaciones estables y duraderas debían de pasar por algo parecido… posiblemente no. Tomando en cuenta lo inexperta e inocente que era su amiga, era de esperarse que algo así sucediera en el caso que pelearan.

Pero por todos los cielos que era todo un drama!

-"Kendo llamo, dice que llegara lo más rápido que pueda junto a las demás chicas"-informo Mina.  
-"Bien… ahora…"-cerro sus ojos unos segundos-"Mina... que te parece si es que por fin te dignas a decirle algo? Puede que siquiera hable al enterarse que su rival no salió corriendo a consolar a su primer y posible ultimo novio"-le vio con el ceño fruncido.  
-"A-aún estoy ordenando mis palabras… y deja de mirarme como si todo esto fuera mi culpa!"-le señalo molesta-"Crees que no me siento mal?! Se que soy parte de que esto sucediera pero por lo menos yo soy la única que dio una solución al respecto!"  
-"Aha, solución que casualmente te vendría muy bien, no?"-le devolvió el gesto-"Lo único que quieres es tener a Midoriya para ti misma…"-le vio con desprecio.  
-"En verdad crees que después de todo lo que paso en ese escenario me atrevería a pensar que tengo una o-oportunidad?!"-sus ojos lagrimearon.  
-"No me vengas con tus lagrimas falsas ahora…"-continuo rechazándola, Kyouka.  
-"Vete a la mierda…"-volteo a ver al pasadizo la pelirosa.

Unos segundos de silencio se formó entre el grupo, Tsuyu rompió el hielo luego de suspirar.

-"Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Mina…"-dijo pensativa.  
-"No puedes hablar en serio..."-ladeo su cabeza decepcionada la pelivioleta.  
-"No digo que nunca más puedan volver a ser una pareja, pienso que pasar de página momentáneamente sería lo mejor. Olvidar lo que paso para luego darse una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo inicio"-explico.  
-"Suena… lógico"-concordó Hagakure.  
-"Perfecto! Problema resuelto! Oh cierto… se les olvido tomar en consideración que ella va a decir que no a todo chico que le presenten"-hablo obvia-"La conozco lo suficiente como para descartar esa opción rotundamente, ustedes vieron cómo eran ambos… su relación no era una más del montón"

Sin opciones, eliminada la única propuesta dada… pareciera que todo lo que le esperaba a su amiga era soledad y tristeza. Una vida gris de arrepentimiento.

-"Momo…"-que alguien le mencionara por su nombre que no sea Kyouka provoco sorpresa en el grupo-"…déjanos entrar. Se lo que se siente, sé que piensas que es mejor lidiarlo sola, pero también sé que lo que más quieres ahora es compañía"-sonrió maternal, Uraraka.

El silencio total hizo posible que todas escucharan casi inaudibles pasos dentro de la habitación, todas mantuvieron su respiración por unos segundos, esperando a que algo suceda… o mejor dicho algo ocurriera.

De repente la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, con un rechinido que casi les provoca un escalofrió. La figura deplorable y negativa de su vicepresidenta se vio al ser abierta la entrada por completo, la pobre ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropas… seguía teniendo el mismo uniforme lagrimeado de ayer.

Sus ojos no podían tener ojeras más grandes.

-"Pasen…"-dijo casi en un susurro la despeinada muchacha, la joven dejo su puerta abierta y sin aviso alguno volvió a adentrarse a su oscura habitación.

Cada una se adentró despacio, teniendo extremo cuidado en no realizar o decir algo que haga que su amiga se sienta incomoda. Pero apenas y Uraraka dio el primer paso todo se derrumbó.

*crack*

-"Que…?"-sus manos tomaron lo que sea que haya pisado con cuidado, la castaña llevo el objeto a la luz de los corredores para mostrárselo al resto.

Ahí en manos de su compañera… ya hacia una matryoshka con diseño del peliverde.

-"Siempre quise regalarle uno con diseño de All might… seguro le hubiera encantado…"-dijo Momo recostada alrededor de un montón de muñecos iguales en el suelo.

Todo coraje que tenían para animarle se extinguió, la tristeza les ataco por dentro y por fuera.

-"Aun puedes regalárselo… Momo no tienes por qué tomar esto como si fuera el final"-hablo Kyouka, arrodillándose junto a su amiga.  
-"Debiste verlo cuando me lo dijo… se veía tan t-triste..."-sollozo desesperanzada.  
-"Nada está dicho hasta que hablen, quizá solo fue algo del momento"-dijo Tsuyu.

La pelinegra no dijo nada esta vez, sus manos recogieron lo más que pudieron su camisa antes de inhalar con todas sus fuerzas la prenda.

-"Aun tiene impregnado su olor… pero mis lágrimas empiezan a desvanecerlo…"-su mentón descanso en el piso de golpe.  
-"Hey! Uh… que tal si escuchamos un poco de tu música favorita? Apuesto a que te animara siquiera un poco!"-intento sonar positiva.

Mina cogió el pequeño reproductor musical de su cama y lo dejo frente a la pelinegra, la luz que emanaba era lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar gran parte del cuarto. Una melodía perteneciente al aviso de baja batería empezó a sonar al ser prendido.

-"Ese es su reproductor… estuve escuchando su música toda la noche…"-Kyouka le hizo señales a la pelirosa para que quitara el aparato de inmediato.

Sin embargo, la triste voz de la joven comenzó a mezclarse con los sonidos del reproductor… creando una triste canción pasajera.

 **Sin Romeo. (Canción de Finn a la dulce princesa, levemente editada)**

 **No puedo yo soportar, su destierro...  
él no lo sabe pero lo siento...  
Ya no sé qué hacer, no lo quiero creer  
y él no me quiere ver...  
Si supiera cuanto sufro yo por él  
Lo que duele en mi corazón..  
Me consume toda mi vida...  
Mi vida no puede continuar..  
Ya no lo quiero soportar..  
No, no quiero soportar...  
no puedo yo soportar...**

La descorazonada joven se llevó el muñeco de Izuku más cercano a sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo terriblemente quebrantador de ver. Un suspiro melancólico abandono sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos, un gesto dolido en su rostro…

El sonido de su nariz tapada fue lo último que se escuchó en su oscura habitación. Todas las presentes no sabían que hacer o decir, ni siquiera Uraraka, quien había dicho ya haber pasado por algo similar, fue capaz de pensar en una idea que anime a su compañera.

 _Esto es mucho peor de lo que pase yo…_

 **En la cocina de los dormitorios**

Era algo gracioso pensar que a pesar de estar a tan solo unas cuantas habitaciones lejos del otro, la recién separada pareja estuviera pasando por tal nivel de depresión. Ya habiendo visto como la vicepresidenta pasaba por su duelo, uno ya podía ir dándose una idea de que tan mal podría estar el sensible y ansioso peliverde…

…o no?

-"Midoriya…"-le menciono Todoroki-"…para que me pediste que te ayudara a preparar algo que sabias te pondría de esta manera...?"

Shouto observo alienado como su devastado amigo observaba con brillo en sus ojos un par de brownies, uno se veía apetitoso e incluso elegante… mientras que el par ya hacía a punto de desplomarse en toda la mesa.

-"*snif* L-lo siento… pensé que… p-pensé que comer uno me haría sentir mejor"-tomo el brownie bueno con delicadeza-"P-pero su rostro me persigue hasta en el postre que s-solíamos hacer juntos…"-su rostro se escondió en la mesa de golpe.

Los sonidos negativos que hacia el peliverde no le tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, cuando se trataba de amor, Todoroki era un completo ignorante. Bueno… por lo menos no lo era como cierto rubio…

-"Por qué mierda me miras así? Te dije que era una mala idea sacarlo de su habitación!"-le reprendió Bakugou, casi al punto de estallar en su clásico ataque de insultos.  
-"Por lo menos yo intente ayudar…"-giro su vista desinteresado. Su compañero solo rugió internamente.  
-"Quieres que haga algo!? Bien…!"-el rubio se encamino sonoramente desde el refrigerador hasta su arrodillado amigo.

Una de sus manos comenzó a crear pequeñas explosiones y la otra tiro del pelo de Izuku, obligándolo a verlo.

-"Deku… olvídala o de lo contrario te matare! Me escuchaste?!"-su rostro más espeluznante le fue dirigido.  
-"Quizá merezca la muerte…*snif* ya qué sentido tiene…"-suspiro antes de ponerse a esperar tranquilo su ejecución.  
-"Buen trabajo… ahora tiene pensamientos suicidas"-le aplaudió sarcásticamente, Todoroki.  
-"A la mierda con esto!"-exploto el rubio-"Estoy harto de tus lloriqueos!"-le quito de un zarpazo el brownie que tenía en manos.  
-"K-k-kacchan! Espera no vayas a-"

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pedirle que tenga cuidado con el postre, el muchacho ya había salido de la cocina, impulsado por su quirk y con el brownie bueno en una mano. Todoroki no pudo hacer más que perseguir al par, a paso lento como era de esperarse.

-"Oh…"-sus pies chocaron con algo en su caminata. Un elegante Mineta, con un ramo de flores y champagne en manos, se encontraba inconsciente… probablemente a causa de cierto dúo.

El grito de dolor de Bakugou le hizo apresurar su paso, ignorando completamente el estado de su noqueado compañero. Todoroki vio algo sorprendido como Izuku sometía en el piso al rubio, obligándole a soltar el postre.

-"Se lo que intentas hacer Kacchan…"-le quito el dulce-"…pero no puedo verla ahora. N-no después de lo que hice…"-bajo sus hombros.

Quizá Todoroki era nuevo en todo esto del amor y sus variantes, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a su amigo… el ya había aprendido que un héroe era lo que se necesitaba.

 **Kendo al rescate**

Con una la mirada en alto y con aires de autoritarismo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Itsuka Kendo, caminaba por los corredores de los dormitorios de la clase A junto a dos de sus más fieles amigas a cada lado suyo. La adorable sonrisa de Tsunotori parecía servir como nivelador para todo aquel que se sintiera algo intimidado por la gran imagen de la pelinaranja.

-"Hay alguien inconsciente en el piso… deberíamos hacer algo Kendo?"-pregunto Ibara Shiozaki, la filantropía encarnada.  
-"Después, tenemos un problema que solucionar"-ignoro el cuerpo mosqueado en el suelo.  
-"Es tan triste que se hayan separado, eran mi pareja favorita!"-entristeció la rubia.  
-"Lo es… pero tenemos un deber que cumplir primero"-le recordó, Kendo.

Notando de entre todas las habitaciones una puerta abierta, la pelinaranja no perdió tiempo y se dirigió preparada a solucionar este inesperado pero importante problema. Un rápido suspiro fue suficiente para tomar transformarse en la líder perfecta que toda la academia conocía, admiraba e incluso temía…

-"Yaoyorozu…"-le llamo desde el pórtico del cuarto, esperando paciente a que su amiga le invite a pasar-"…voy a entrar"-lo oscuro del cuarto le llevo a inducir que nadie le invitaría a pasar.

A diferencia del anterior grupo de chicas, a la inconmovible muchacha no le detuvo el pisar y destruir las matryoshkas en el piso. Ibara prendió las luces y Tsunotori cerró la puerta, los ojos de la presidenta se sobresaltaron por unos milisegundos, genuinamente choqueada por la escena enfrente suya.

-"*snif* K-kendo…?"-hablo Yaoyorozu, quien ya hacia rodeada por sus amigas con un álbum de fotos en mano. Kyouka fue la primera en salir del trance deprimente en que había sido metida.  
-"*ehem* Uhm… intentamos de todo pero uh…"-ninguna excusa venía a su cabeza.  
-"No hay por qué molestarse, lo importante aquí es llegar a una solución"-sonrió confiada-"Ibara, Tsunotori… por favor preparen una ducha"-señalo el baño de la habitación.

Por unos segundos todos se mantuvieron en silencio, viendo con nervios cada movimiento, sonido y gesto que la pelinaranja hacía en su análisis mental. La tensión termino al momento que la recién llegada levanto uno de los tantos muñecos del piso cerca de su rostro, tomándose su tiempo para verlo de arriba a abajo.

-"Te das el tiempo para crear estas cosas y no para ponerte a pensar en lo que hiciste para que Izuku terminara contigo…?"-le dijo sin siquiera verle-"Pensé que eras la más lista de tu clase"-intercambio miradas.  
-"Hey! Con todo lo que está pasando no creo decirle eso ayude en algo!"-se quejó, Mina.

El sonido del agua caer en el baño se detuvo, Ibara y Tsunotori salieron del sanitario de inmediato, aires de molestia desbordando de cada una.

-"Tranquilas, todo está bien… Ashido se dejó llevar un poco. No hay problema"-regreso su atención al grupo de la lujosa cama.  
-"*sigh* Aunque descubra cual fue la razón… dudo que siquiera vuelva a dirigirme la palabra… si tan solo hubieras visto s-su ro-"  
-"Ahórratelo"-hizo un gesto con sus manos-"Sabes… ahora que me pongo a pensar…"-el marco de fotos de la mesa de noche de Momo fue tomada.

El amargo recuerdo de la noche en que danzaron juntos aquella velada a que fueron invitados por su padre, le provoco un nudo en su garganta.

-"Midoriya no será el más apuesto de la academia, tampoco el más seguro… pero apuesto a que sería el más dulce y fiel de los novios"-la manera en que lo dijo sonó alegre, casi morosa-"Ahora que está soltero podría ser una buena chance para conocerle mejor, quizá tener una que otra cita… apuesto a que a él no le molestaría en lo absoluto"-dejo la foto en su lugar.

Kyouka se guardó las ganas de querer gritarle, cada segundo que la pelinaranja hablaba, su debilitada amiga alado suyo no hacia más que abrazar con más fuerza el muñeco con diseño de Izuku.

-"Ya está lista la ducha!"-informo Tsunotori, saludándole a su presidenta como toda una cadete.  
-"Muchas gracias chicas, podrían ir a preparar algo de comer a la cocina? Si gustan también servirse algo"-les sonrió.  
-"Ahora también te comes nuestra comida…"-murmullo Mina.

La sonrisa de Kendo se ensancho.

-"Ashido… te molestaría acompañarlas? Ayudarlas a que se familiaricen con este lugar"-se acercó lentamente a la cama.  
-"Por mi bien…"-dijo casi farfullando.  
-"Te acompaño"-le siguió por detrás Hagakure.

Al momento que la puerta se cerró todas menos Momo y Kendo sintieron que aquí y ahora mismo se cometería un asesinato… uno en que solo una persona saldría viva.

-"Creo que mi pensamiento fue algo tardío… digo…"-se apoyó en uno de los soportes de la enorme cama-"…apuesto a que ya hay alguien más que pensó de igual forma. Que digo! Apuesto a que incluso ya alguien le tiene de cita por alguna parte de la ciudad!"-rio abiertamente.

El solo hecho de pensar en que alguien más este acariciándole, susurrándole al oído… **besándole** , le causaba un coraje y una pena inmensa. Ponerse a pensar en que sabiendo lo manipulable y crédulo que era el peliverde, alguien ya incluso le esté moldeando para convertirse en su nueva pareja le provocaba más dolor que ira.

-"El no haría algo así…"-hablo Uraraka, segura en que su amigo no sería capaz de olvidar tan descaradamente rápido.  
-"Tienes razón, pero cuando te rompen el corazón uno se encuentra indefenso…"

La imagen de Izuku abandonado e malherido en una solitaria esquina se le vino a la mente.

"…herido…"

Sus múltiples cicatrices y la dolorosa sensación que cada una de ellas le causaba casi le sacan un gemido de dolor a ella.

-"…en busca de alguien que te brinde seguridad, confianza… **amor** "-

Una silueta desconocida se le acercó al Izuku de su mente, su forma era femenina, su mano se estiro en torno al asustado e malherido peliverde… quien tomo la mano al cabo de contemplarla por unos segundos.

-"Como se supone que esto ayude a Momo? Todo lo que dices es desalentador y sin sentido!"-se quejó Kyouka.  
-"Tiene razón…"-levanto su rostro la pelinegra, aun mantenía su gesto maltrecho… pero ahora había una pisca de otra clase de sentimiento en ella.  
-"Mientras tú ya haces aquí…"-señalo todo el desorden del cuarto-"…llorando y viendo como el noviazgo de tu vida paso frente a tus ojos"-le arrebato el álbum de fotos-"Alguien más ya está creando su propia libreta fotográfica…"-le hecho una mirada al libro-"…y la mínima, casi inexistente diferencia con la tuya…"-le lanzo el álbum de vuelta-"…es que tu no estás en ella"

Hablo el silencio, los lagrimosos ojos de la pelinegra desaparecieron, así como su actitud negativa y su espíritu gris. Kendo pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a decir antes de sonreír triunfante por otro buen trabajo hecho.

-"Puedes quedarte aquí, llorando y viéndote patética por el resto de tu vida"-se fue alejando a la salida-"O entrar a tu baño, tomar una ducha e ir a desayunar conmigo y tus amigas... volver a vivir…"-abrió la puerta-"…con o sin el"

Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse no hubo más pensamientos en su cabeza, estaba en blanco… algo que nunca le había pasado hace mucho. No duro mucho.

Su ceño se frunció, su mirada se posó en las algo viejas fotos que tenía con el peliverde…

-"Mas..."-dijo mental y externamente.  
-"Uh… que…?"-hablo confundida la pelivioleta.  
-"Son muy pocas, quiero más!"-cerro el álbum de golpe.  
-"Te encuentras b-bien…? No sabemos a lo que te refi-"  
-"Necesito más vivencias junto a el!"-aclaro antes de encerrarse en el baño con un fuerte portazo-"Mas recuerdos, mas conversaciones, mas **fotos**!"-dijo por fin.

Esto no podía terminar así, así no era como estaba escrito en el libreto de la vida, la protagonista era **ella**! Y improvisaría lo necesario para que sea **el** , quien este obligado a verla como tal!

El show estaba lejos de acabarse… esto recién estaba empezando!

 **Hice algunas ilustraciones de este episodio en mi tumblr, además de un dibujo de como se ve Momo en el fic, y posiblemente en todas las historias que he hecho haha. Muchísimas gracias por su aceptación, en verdad me animo mucho, siempre es alentador leer lo mucho que les agrada mi trabajo.**

 **No he podido subir esta semana por falta de tiempo… y posiblemente no vuelva a subir episodios otros días que no sean sábados y domingos(esto lo estoy escribiendo a la una a.m haha) estoy algo concentrado en otros asuntos importantes y espero me perdonen si es que les resulta algo pesado. Entenderé si es que incluso algunos empiezan a olvidarme… pero yo no lo hare.**

 **Mañana mismo intentare subir un nuevo episodio en otros fics, daré todo de mí! Gracias por leer!**

 **Mi tumblr: evolveloveesp .tumblr .com (sin los espacios)**

 ***Curiosidad* Alguien se ha dado cuenta que los personajes principales del fic han tenido en su mayoría un tema musical? Para los que si… pues solo queda un protagonista más del cual debo encontrar fono mímica *wink *wink**

 **-evolvelove.**


	8. Como paso

Alguna vez les había contado como fue que se enamoraron? Que acontecimientos llevaron al par de casi desconocidos jóvenes a terminar tan perdidamente encantado del otro? Y lo más impresionante e importante de todo… cómo fue posible en tan poco tiempo?

Fue más allá de simples coincidencias en gustos, similar manera de pensar y perspectiva. Lo suyo iba más allá que la relación promedio, era algo que a pesar de no haber sido predicho por el destino en sus historias… la fuerza de atracción que cada uno tenía rompió con toda creencia existente y por existir.

Después de todo, negativo con negativo da positivo.

 **Capitulo siete: Como paso.**

Es que acaso era su apariencia? Quizá lo poco que sonreía?

 _Dicen que los chicos aman verlas sonreír…_

Analizando a fondo ese mito, Momo no podía evitar seguir teniendo sus dudas ante si lo que decían era cierto. En el caso de Ashido, su carismática y energética amiga pelirosa, bastaba con que curve solo una pisca sus labios para que todo aquel que estuviera cerca voltee a contemplarle.

Todos con buenas vibras y con muchas ganas de conocerla, sin miedo o desconfianza alguna.

Otro buen ejemplo para fortalecer la afirmación era su castaña compañera, esa dulce pero luchadora fémina que parecía dejar por detrás suya un rastro de flores y miel. Si Uraraka sonría… todos sonreían.

-"Tal vez… Kyouka…?"-dijo en voz alta, levantando su índice con un semblante determinado.

Mas su gesto fuerte se desvaneció al recordar que incluso las chicas de apariencias más duras, como lo era su mejor amiga, ya habían logrado tener comiendo de la palma de su mano a una pareja.

-"Quizá Hagakure…?"-menciono a su invisible compañera, engañándose a propósito.

Nuevamente su pensamiento fue profundamente tachada, incluso su peculiar compañera brillaba cuando sonreía contenta… y simplemente no quería nombrar a Tsuyu, lo adorable que era la pequeña ranita ya era mucho con lo que maquillarla.

Suspirando rendida, la vicepresidente se quedó estática mirando el techo de su colosal cama, pensativa y algo desanimada… será que este destinada a terminar sola en esta vida? Estará dramatizando todo esto demasiado? No lo sabía, pero de algo si estaba consciente y eso era su estado amoroso y de lo empolvado que estaba dentro de sí.

Tal vez solo debería dejar de pensar tan racionalmente y dejarse llevar, escuchara su corazón al momento de confesársele a Todoroki, ver como saldrían las cosas al más estilo romántico. Sin embargo, ella sabía que el muchacho bicolor terminaría dándole un fuerte y claro no de respuesta.

Ella ahorcándose aquí por encontrar una forma de expresarse correctamente y parecer atractiva e interesante para alguien más que no sea Mineta, mientras que el hijo del héroe numero uno probablemente y ni se moleste por romper su inconmovible rostro.

Otro suspiro se escuchó en la habitación, Momo comenzó a reconsiderar su idea de realizar citas a ciegas… más su miedo de encontrarse con alguien parecido a Mineta, o el peor de los casos… el propio Mineta. Le mantenía negativa respecto a todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor y sus sinónimos.

 _Quizá algunos… no nacieron para estas cosas._

Concluyo la pelinegra, resignándose a continuar leyendo novelas clásicas del romanticismo antiguo, medio y contemporáneo con la idea de que nunca podrá ser la protagonista de una novela propia. Su última esperanza se la dio al futuro, desinteresada si es que este le presentaba una oportunidad de amar o ser amada.

Que más daba?

*knock knock*

Su corazón latió levemente en su pecho, más por el susto y lo repentino del toque que por otra cosa. Era domingo, nueve de la noche… mañana había examen de cálculo.

Y además ninguna voz familiar le había llamado desde afuera, en el nombre de todo lo bueno… quién es?

-"H-hola Yaoyorozu! Uhm… lamento molestar tan t-tarde…"-evito contacto visual.

Izuku Midoriya? Su más reciente sumatoria a su lista de amigos? Su amistad no era resaltante ni cercana, una agradable charla que ayudo a conocer lo básico del otro en el cumpleaños del peliverde y nada más… no volvieron a intercambiar palabra hasta el día de hoy.

Que era lo que quería?

-"*sigh* No es mucha molestia Midoriya, que se te ofrece?"  
-"B-bien pues, v-veras…"

Una de las razones del por qué no le había interesado profundizar su amistad, esa actitud tan insegura y nerviosa que parecía burlarse de ella y de todo mundo en general, haciéndoles pensar que no era más que un corderito asustado. Quienes le habían visto en su papel de héroe ya no podían verle de la misma manera nunca más.

Increíble valor y espíritu, una llama interior que solo el poseía y liberaba cuando fuera necesario. Este trabalenguas con rizos era quien se convertiría en el próximo número uno…

-"…y e-esperaba que pudieras quitarme estas d-dudas… pero solo si no te molesta!"-se apresuró a decir.

No le había escuchado nada, aunque en verdad importaba si lo hacía? Probablemente este recuerdo muera para el día siguiente, fueron sus ojos quienes le ayudaron a entender a que había venido el peliverde.

 _El examen de cálculo de mañana_ , se dijo internamente al ver el libreto de apuntes que levantaba Izuku, en pecho. Su vista se fijó en el reloj de su mesa de noche, solo tres horas para que sea un nuevo día.

Fue en ese insignificante momento que Momo Yaoyorozu, quien era reconocida por ser una genio en cualquier materia que le presentaran… dejo de usar su cabeza para responder una petición que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-"Ok"-sonrió fresca e relajada, sonrisa que nadie nunca había visto realizara.

Sonrisa que le causó cierta curiosidad a Izuku.

Y fue suficiente con que una pequeña semilla de interés se sembrara en su cerebro… para que el joven empieza a verla con otros ojos.

Pero esto solo era el prólogo de su novela, el clásico introito que nadie se sorprendería en leer… era el desarrollo y el desenlace lo que en verdad nos interesaba.

 **Llego a mí.**

Le sudaban las manos, un calor insoportable no había parado de sofocarle desde que amaneció, Momo trago saliva con dureza mientras que caminaba de lado a otro en su habitación. Su mente no paraba de pensar en lo mismo, recordándole lo bueno y lo malo de lo que había llegado a sus oídos el día de ayer minutos antes de que fuera a dormir.

 _Kaminari me dijo que le hizo beber lo suficiente, creo que no le gustas Momo…_

Eso había sido lo máximo que había leído antes de caer profundamente dormida con su celular en manos, lo extenuada que estaba le había evitado sentir un posible dolor en su pecho, dolor que no debería sentir a su parecer…

… _te ama._

Su chillido interno fue tal, que exteriormente se pudo escuchar como el corazón alterado y más vivo que nunca de la joven, grito con todo lo que tenía lo que pensaba al respecto.

-"Ay no… no no no…"-entro en pánico al ver como montones de matryoshkas comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo… todas con diseño de Izuku.

Como fue que todo llego a terminar así? Esto significaba algo en su preciada amistad? Por qué rayos estaba sonriendo contra su voluntad!?

 _No s-significa nada, todo s-seguira siendo como s-siempre! Además, uno no p-puede tomar en serio lo que alguien diga cuando esta t-tomado! Son todas t-tonterías! Apuesto a que no lo d-dijo enserio!_

 _Verdad…?_

Su intento por parar su involuntaria expulsión de muñecos ceso, Momo tomo uno de los más cercanos para apreciarlo en lo que tenía toda su mente hecha un desastre. Aceptar ser arrastrada por el tornado fue lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio, imaginarse flotar en el ojo de este era mucho más sencillo que estar volando en espiral.

Era más tranquilo y libre, casi y no parecía que estuviera dentro de una fuerza de la naturaleza tan catastrófico.

Flashbacks de lo que había sido estos dos meses pasaron por su cabeza, todos esos días pasados tenían algo en común… y era la imagen de Izuku sonriendo. Sonriéndole a ella específicamente, siempre atento de que ambos estén disfrutando de sus momentos amistosos que se habían vuelto cotidianos.

 _Gracias Yaoyorozu…  
Uhm…?  
Por dejarme entrar esa noche antes del examen, te veías cansada y aun así… me dejaste entrar._

Habría sido eso un presagio de lo que le haría a su corazón? Por qué ahora que recordaba con detenimiento… lo que dijo seria más o menos así.

 _Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida._

 **Lo nuestro (Presente)**

-"Lo recuerdo muy bien"-soltó una risillas-"Comenzaste a _hacerme señales_ por una semana… nunca me disculpe por no haberlas visto antes"-le sonrió.  
-"Tampoco es que fuera la mejor haciéndolas, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía"-le devolvió el gesto.

Era increíble ponerse a pensar que aún no habían vuelto a ser pareja, solo mírenlos! Recostados sobre la cómoda cama de la vicepresidenta, comiendo chocolates finos mientras que recordaban sus primeras interacciones entre otras vivencias más inolvidables.

Sus cabezas y chocaban una contra la otra, lo único que los separaba era esa fuerza invisible que indicaba que aún no eran uno. Al final termino ser, que la manera más infalible de reconciliarse fue un viaje al pasado.

-"Entonces…"-continuo viéndole a los ojos.  
-"Te gustaría salir?"-le interrumpió el peliverde, girándose completamente para verle-"Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, además, nos vendría bien antes de la presentación"

Poco o nada le importaba la obra actualmente, ahora había ordenado sus prioridades con más cautela, no importaba que no fuera Julieta, solo era una actuación.

-"Me encantaría"

 **Sanguinaria reconciliación**

Se veía y se sentía increíble, Momo sentía que esta velada sería una de esas que nunca olvidaría, absolutamente todo estaba de su lado esta noche. Luna, estrellas, ciudad calmada… peli rosada.

-"Solo piénsalo, un trio es una experiencia nueva, una nueva perspectiva que estoy segura-"  
-"No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído"-le dijo sin girar a verle.  
-"Jeezz ok, solo fue una idea"-dijo desintegrada, Mina.

Pelearse con su compañera fue algo innecesario, esa razón le había alentado a hacer las paces con ella… y que mejor manera de hacerlo que llevándola en su limosina privada. Esa que Mina había soñado desde siempre subir.

-"Ya llegamos, señorita"-aviso el chofer.  
-"Deje a mi compañera en la academia, no se moleste en venir a buscarme"-indico la pelinegra, preparándose sonriente para su cita.  
-"Acaba con él"-le dijo por detrás la pelirosa.

Esta cena seria su reconcilia miento final, nada podía salir mal.

 _Raro… pensé que se estacionaria a lado del restaura-_

Un par de manos le cubrieron su boca, la punta de una aguja se clavó en su brazo, la pelinegra podía sentir la libertad de usar su quirk desaparecer, que estaba pasando?

Las mismas manos que le callaron le obligaron a adentrarse a la limosina, dentro ya hacia Mina… sedada.

-"Shhh Shh"-le dijo un sujeto con traje negro y blanco alado suya-"Le gusta que la molestan cuando va a hacer su truco"-señalo al chofer que se encamino a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como el conductor se deshacía en una mezcla acuosa y su forma se tornaba femenina, no fue hasta pasado unos segundos que esta pudo reconocer quien era…

 _Toga Himiko…_

-"Hacer una obra teatral y no invitarnos? Eso no es nada lindo!"-levanto un folleto con el anuncio de su presentación en manos.  
-"Hehehe ella es mi jefa"-rio como tonto Twice.  
-"Si sabes que mi hobby favorito es el de actuar no, Momo…?"-se le acerco junto a un extraño aparato-"Me parece muy descortés que no me hayan siquiera considerado como _Julieta_ "

Un grito ahogado fue imposible contener, su sangre comenzó a ser succionada hasta tal punto de ponerle la vista borrosa, ya no fue necesario que el villano le silenciara cuando esta cayó contra la ventanilla de enfrente… mareada y cansada.

-"Hmm~ Nada mal, ya veo por qué le gustas a Izuku"-se tomó su tiempo en beber su sangre.  
-"Que…"-alcanzo a decir a duras penas, a punto de caer dormida por la pérdida de sangre.  
-"Tranquila linda! No notara la **diferencia…** "-su apariencia cambio, al igual que su voz y todo lo demás.

Sus ojos lucharon por mantenerse abiertos, lamentablemente para ella, lagrimas humedecieron su vista al ver como su yo falsa se dirigía al restaurante… abrazaba y sonreía a su amado… lo besaba con toda la confianza del mundo sabiendo que no merecía ni siquiera el mas mínimo roce de parte del peliverde.

Momo susurro su nombre antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, derrotada.

 **Uno o dos más para el gran final! Fue divertido pero mi cerebro exige otros fics haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. El show debe continuar

Un cuarto afeminado y pequeño, el par había esperado todo tipo de ambiente macabro menos este. Sentadas frente a lo que parecía un juego te, esos que las niñas solían pedir a sus padres con muñecas y vasos de porcelana, una intentando zafarse como podía y la otra sin una pisca de interés en lo que le pasaba.

-"Tranquilas chicas! Para su buena suerte yo si se cómo ser un buen anfitrión!"-Twice coloco una tetera en la mesilla frente a ellas.

El pequeño dato que ignoraba (o no) era que ambas muchachas estaban amarradas de muñecas, piernas y boca a su respectiva silla. Mina le fulmino con su mirada, Momo solo permaneció mirando al suelo, drenada de toda vida o sentimiento.

-"Oye no me mires así, yo solo soy un extra en esto"-le vio inocente, seguidamente se sirvió algo de té y bebió como toda una dama, incluso su meñique estaba levantado.

Mina calculaba que ya había pasado un día desde su secuestro, las risueñas aves le habían ayudado a darse cuenta, fueron ellas quienes le despertaron. Su quirk aún no funcionaba y aunque lo hiciera… probablemente no sería rival para este sujeto.

Nunca fue del todo buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Momo por otro lado… ella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para crear algo e incluso podría enfrentarse sin miedo Izuku. Sin embargo…

…definir a su amiga como un cascaron vacío era posiblemente lo que más se acercaba a su realidad. Su mirada no había sido levantada desde que despertó, Mina juraba esas manchas en su fina blusa no era algo que era parte de su diseño, había estado llorando, había estado llorando toda la noche.

-"Buenos días a todo el mundo!"-entro de una patada a la puerta la **verdadera** villana de esta historia.

La forma robada de la pelinegra fue deshaciéndose con cada paso, quedando totalmente desnuda una vez se adentró al baño, Twice le había dado ropas nuevas con las rodillas en el suelo apenas llego.

-"Es que acaso no es hermoso el amor~?"-dijo desde adentro.

El nudo en las muñecas de la reemplazada se ajustó con fuerza, casi y se vio doloroso presenciar tal acto.

-"Oh uhm… si si que lo es cariño!"-intento decir de forma femenina Twice. El subordinado fue golpeado en la cara por la puerta tras esto.  
-"Sentirse amada por ese alguien especial~"-se sentó enfrente del par-"Que te lo demuestre diciéndotelo repetidas veces~"-soltó un suspiro.

El amarillo de sus ojos choco con el dorado de Mina.

-"Oh! Cierto!"-saco una navaja de por debajo de la mesa-"Y… ya!"-les quito el pañuelo de sus bocas.

Las dos estornudaron unas cuantas veces, el amarre había sido bastante fuerte después de todo.

-"Y bien? No van decir nada par de maleducadas?"-se unió a la fiesta Twice.  
-"Váyanse a la mierda"-escupió la pelirosa.  
-"Duh… mira donde estamos"-abrió sus brazos el villano.  
-"Por qué tan agresiva? Pensé que éramos amigas~…"-se hizo la deprimida.  
-"De una loca como tú? Chica estas delirando"-se mofo.  
-"Oh…! Que elogio más dulce, mira! Incluso se puso rosa!"-hablo enternecido Twice.  
-"En serio…"-dijo irritada Mina.

Mientras que Twice y Mina tenían un duelo de burlas, la atención de Toga se puso en la callada pelinegra.

-"Oye Momo…"-sonrió-"…sin resentimientos verdad?"-soltó una risilla.

Inhalando con fuerza y rechinando sus dientes, la mencionada por fin levanto su mirada y dijo.

-" **No...** Sin resentimientos"-su gesto lleno de furia.  
-"Genial! Amigas sobre chicos~!"-le acaricio su cabello.  
-"No lo decía por lo que hiciste…"-volvió a hablar-"…sino por lo que **yo** haré"-hostilidad emanaba de ella.  
-"Ahí es donde te equivocas…"-decidió ponerse igual de seria-"…lo que nosotras **haremos** "-tomo su forma una vez más.

Una pelinegra con rostro psicópata y otra con ira contenida, quien sería la cual cumpliría sus palabras a fin de cuentas?

 **El show debe continuar!**

Sentía que algo estaba mal, sus entrañas le gritaban que estuviera alerta y que no se confiara, una sensación que solo le ocurría cuando una gran catástrofe estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sacando su celular de inmediato, Izuku contemplo la foto que se había tomado con su pareja, ya casi se cumplía un año desde aquella vez. La cita que había tenido hace algunas horas atrás no hacía más que darle migrañas por lo raro y _perfecto_ que había resultado.

Podrían verse como la pareja ideal, tratarse la mayor parte del tiempo como tal… pero no lo eran. Infinidad de veces sus salidas a solas habían tenido uno que otro fiasco que afrontar, eran esos errores de mala suerte la esencia de sus citas, los momentos más memorables que trataban de afrontarlos juntos y madurar su relación.

Pero esta salió demasiado natural, casi irreal… no se sentía bien.

-"Midoriya?"-toco su puerta Todoroki.  
-"Uh… si?"-salió de sus pensamientos.  
-"Ya vamos a ir a los camerinos a que nos produzcan"-aviso.  
-"Oh… claro, ya voy"-sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de su cama.

Por si fuera poco, hoy Momo no se había encontrado en su cuarto esta mañana. Ninguno mensaje, ninguna nota… nada.

A Izuku le empezó a doler su corazón, pequeños e ignorables punzones comenzaron a molestarle, más él pudo soportarlos y seguir con lo planeado para hoy día.

Había una Julieta que le esperaba.

 **Al mismo tiempo en otra parte.**

-"Se darán cuenta genio, primero porque yo falto y segundo porque no te sabes el libreto"-intento persuadir mediante razón.  
-"*ehem* Buen peregrino tu desprecias mucho a tu mano que mucha devoción muestra en esto porque los santos tienen manos…"-sus gestos faciales fueron incluso mejores que los que la protagonista original.  
-"Acaso no es fantástica?"-le empujo con su hombro una copia de la rubia.  
-"Estoy de acuerdo, le doy un once de diez"-hablo como todo un sabio Twice.  
-"Y con respecto a que noten tu ausencia…"-la copia de Toga se transformó en la pelirosa sin problema alguno-"…pues no será gran problema~"-rio.  
-"Él se va a dar cuenta"-hablo Momo.  
-"Hmmm~? Estas segura? La noche pasada incluso hubo besos y no sospecho ni siquiera una pisca~"-le provoco.  
-"Eso es lo que tú crees…"-sabía que el dudaría, era una corazonada.  
-"Pues aunque lo haya hecho..."-se le acerco-"…tu nunca volverás a verlo~".

Vestidas con su uniforme, ambas replicas se dirigieron a la salida, Twice les volvió a colocar unas vacunas y se aseguró de haberlas amarrado lo más fuerte posible… luego se fueron.

Así de simple.

-"Ok… no tenemos hora y aun no podemos usar nuestros quirks. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener la calm-"-Mina no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, el fuerte golpe de algo caerse con rudeza le callo.

Y es que Momo se había lanzado a propósito contra el suelo.

-"Maldición…!"-maldijo molesta-"Mina! Rompe una de las tazas de porcelana lo más cerca que puedas de mí!"-ordeno.  
-"Uh… o-ok!"-dio saltitos con su silla hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de la mesa. Una vez estando sus piernas bajo la mesa, la pelirosa se vino para atrás de igual forma que su compañera…

…y esta vez sí funciono el plan de Momo.

-"Si puedes coge un pedazo e intenta liberarte tú misma"-aviso determinada-"El tiempo es crucial ahora mismo…"-una de sus manos fue serruchando la soga que le aprisionaba.  
-"Entiendo!"-entro más en la situación.

Como si fuera a permitirlo… no después de todo lo que había pasado!

-"E-estas… uhm te encuentras b-bien?"-pregunto preocupada Mina. Pocas veces había visto a su vicepresidente derramar lágrimas de tal forma.  
-"N-no hay problema…"-trago todo dolor por su garganta-"…estoy bien!"-sonrió.

Sonrió tal y como lo haría **el**.

 **Devuelta en la academia.**

 _Otra vez…_

Ese sexto sentido empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte que antes, casi y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea la pelinegra. Lo mucho que se había atrasado y por qué rayos aun no le había avisado nada, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Pero como arte de magia, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba entro por la puerta de los camerinos, reluciente y lista para actuar. Y era hermosa… probablemente la más hermosa mujer que haya visto hasta ahora.

Y que su madre lo disculpe por pensar eso, pero era la verdad.

-"Estas listo?"-pregunto con esa voz serena y armoniosa, un equilibro perfecto entre dulzura y confidencia. Perfecta.

Y aunque debería bastarle con tenerla en carne y hueso enfrente suyo… la sensación no se fue.

 **Corre.**

-"Es que acaso t-todo Japón está en esa p-presentación!?"-se quejó irritada la pelirosa. No había buses o taxis que les dieran transporte, sus quirks no funcionaban y su físico no era del todo destacable.  
-"S-solo falta…"-trago saliva-"…veinte c-cuadras más…"-continuo corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Pensar que la hija de una familia tan respetada y conocida de la ciudad estuviera corriendo descalza por las calles, sin respetar los semáforos y con un gesto que asustaría hasta a los más valientes de los héroes... era sin duda algo de lo que ponerse a reflexionar.

Aquí ella era la protagonista, no necesitaba dobles!

 **Inicio.**

Un público masivo, todos los asientos ocupados y gente de pie impidiendo que uno pueda caminar libremente… un poco de nervios le fue inevitable contener.

-"Esta bien"-le tomo de la mano su pareja-"Todo va a salir bien"-sonrió.  
-"Si…"-devolvió el gesto.

Uraraka observo todo desde su lugar, escéptica de cómo estaba actuando la pelinegra… preocupada.

 **Primer obstáculo.**

-"Sabíamos que esto no pasaría"-hablo quien les había capturado y mantenido cautivas-"Así que no me prepare para este momento!"-creo una copia.

Twice ya hacía en la entrada de U.A, puerta que había bajado su guardia por el espectáculo que estaban realizando.

Mina retrocedió un poco, Momo por otra parte… ella dio un paso adelante. Exhausta y débil, la muchacha no mostro una pisca de miedo ni por un segundo.

-"Aquí te espero…"-sonrió confiada.

 **Interludio.**

Ya no había duda alguna, ese baile que había tenido con su pareja antes se sentía demasiado diferente al que estaba teniendo ahora. Este era más pasional, salvaje y nuevo, totalmente distinto al instintivo y sentimental baile bajo la luz roja que tuvo.

Esta… esta no era su novia.

 **Fin del juego.**

-"Las cosas ya no son tan fáciles cuando enfrentas a alguien con quirk, eh!?"-le contuvo Mina, asegurándose de amarrar con fuerza al villano.  
-"De todas maneras aun están a tiempo! Toga probablemente ya le haya dado el _beso_ _de la muerte_ al brócoli!"-rio como todo un villano antes de que le cubrieran la boca con un pañuelo.  
-"Beso de la muerte?"-menciono confundida la pelirosa.  
-"Oh no…"-todos los sentidos de Momo se activaron de golpe.

Ella no quería arrebatarle su identidad para siempre, lo que ella quería era **asesinar** a Izuku!

 _Oh no no no no…_! Empezó a correr nuevamente, esta vez con mucha más prisa que antes.

 **El beso…**

Julieta: Los labios del peregrino son para orar.  
Romeo: Oh, es una santa. Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido…

Izuku no se sentía del todo seguro o cómodo, un escalofrió corría por su espalda.

Julieta: El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos.  
Romeo: Entonces… escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran…

Mantuvo silencio unos segundos, acaso algo malo iba a pasar? Se estaría volviendo paranoico y sus sospechas no eran más que simples jugarretas mentales?

Romeo: …y los suyos se purifican…

Él no se acercó, como debió ser, sino fue a el quien le besaron, al mismo tiempo que escucho el estruendoso sonido de la puerta abrirse. Izuku quiso voltear a ver de qué se trataba, más el fuerte agarre de su "pareja" le impidió tal cosa, un beso profundo y lleno de pasión… un cuchillo que se levantó a vista de todos y brillo como si del metal más precioso se tratase.

La verdadera Momo creo algo con su quirk en lo que el público se sorprendía en cadena, no iba a alcanzar, el filoso objeto ya empezaba a descender y ella estaba demasiado lejos del escenario.

Su corazón se detuvo en lo que veía el cuchillo bajar… y estamparse en la nada.

-"Quien eres tú?"-pregunto Uraraka, sosteniendo a Izuku con una mano y manteniendo su quirk activado con otra.

La doppelganger ya hacia flotando en lo alto del teatro, confundida por unos segundos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja…

-"Hola Ochako~ Izuku~"-su máscara se deshizo, su verdadero rostro y forma cayo como liquido en el piso del escenario.  
-"Toga…"-le menciono el peliverde.  
-"Parece que será para otra próxima ocasión, me rindo~!"-soltó el cuchillo y levanto los brazos.

Momo soltó un suspiro de alivio, eso había sido un gran susto…

-"Pero ella no~!"-apunto con sus dedos algo… o mejor dicho a alguien.

Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera reaccionar o ver a lo que se refería, un alarido ahogado de dolor escapo de Izuku. Momo abrió sus ojos como platos y vio el mundo a su alrededor pasar en cámara lenta ante lo que había pasado.

 _No…_

-"I-izuku…?!"-Uraraka logro reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que este caiga desplomado al piso.

"Mina" le había acuchillado en la espalda de una manera tan fugaz y letal, que, la herida se abrió brutalmente en el muchacho… sangre empezó a esparcirse en el escenario.

Sus piernas se movieron automáticamente, empujando con brusquedad a todo quien te enfrente. Aizawa y otros profesores fueron despejando el teatro, todo mundo entro en pánico… y solo una persona reía desquiciadamente.

 **El final.**

Qué hacer? Como podía remediar esto? Por qué estaba pasándole esto a ella?!

-"E-estoy…"-intento hablar a duras penas su pareja, su confidente y quien estaba segura… se había convertido en parte de su vida-"…estoy c-contento de q-que estés bien…"-le sonrió.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad… en menos unos cuantos segundos. Nadie a su alrededor parecía hacer algo para ayudarle, algunos como Todoroki y Bakugou consumidos por la ira, siendo contenidos por Aizawa y Cementoss para que no salten a borrar de la existencia a la sonriente y extasiada Toga.

Iida y Aoyama intentando contener sus lágrimas e intentando ser fuertes en lo que esperaban que llegara ayuda profesional. Era increíble la diferencia que podía hacer una persona, como lo era Recovery Girl, en estos casos.

No quería… no quería que el también se vaya.

No lo permitiría… **no lo haría.**

-" **No lo hare!** "-exclamo entre lágrimas, su voz rota y su cuerpo tembloroso.

Uraraka recupero el conocimiento y la recién llegada madre del peliverde fueron las primeras en notarlo. De la misma manera en que usaba su quirk para crear objetos sin vida, Momo concentro todas sus energías en la palma de su mano, esa que estaba empapada con su sangre.

Pronto una luz multicolor fue iluminando el charco de sangre en el que estaban, creando un brillo llamativo que hizo que todo mundo volteara a verles. Las carcajadas de Toga se detuvieron al igual que las acciones de todos los presentes.

Toda su vida había tenido de límite el no poder crear vida… ya no más. La luz ceso y la pelinegra cayo desmayada encima de su pareja, ambos completamente inconscientes… pero vivos.

-"Cerro la h-herida…"-dijo Uraraka al ver que ya no salía más sangre de su amigo.

Y el show termino.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, se sentía extremadamente pesada y hambrienta, algo más ligera e débil… que había pasado?

-"Oh! Mi amor…"-la voz de su madre se escuchó cerca suyo, aun no podía escuchar del todo bien.  
-"Gracias al cielo…"-ahora era su padre. En lo que se levantaba fue abrazada con fuerza.

Estaba en una camilla, en la enfermería de U.A… con sus padres. Fue entonces que recordó todo lo demás.

-"Izuku!"-le menciono aterrada, su corazón volvió a alterarse al recordar su estado.  
-"Esta bien querida… él está bien"-le miro a los ojos su madre, lagrimeante pero llena de felicidad.  
-"Que… que paso?"-cuestiono confundida y aliviada.  
-"Le salvaste la vida"-dijo su padre-"Momo, tú le salvaste la vida…"-se unió al abrazo.

Otro recuerdo apareció en su mente, _acaso eso funciono?_

-"Como fue que-"-Aizawa entro al cuarto antes de que pudiera terminar.  
-"Disculpen la interrupción, los doctores quieren revisarla"-informo.  
-"Estamos felices de que te encuentres bien"-hablo entre lágrimas su madre.  
-"Te veremos luego, heroína"-le acaricio su cabello su padre.

Aunque le dijeran que Izuku se encontraba bien, ella necesitaba verlo para creerlo…

…pero antes comería algo, si no lo hacia sentía que moriría.

 **Epilogo.**

Sigilosa y ágil, la vicepresidente de la clase A, actual Julieta y futura heroína se escabullo por los pasillos de U.A en búsqueda de la otra enfermería. Era de noche, buen momento para convertirse en una prófuga e ir en busca de su _Romeo._

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, un montón de flores y regalos resaltaban frente a una puerta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Abriendo la puerta con cautela ha Momo casi se le salen las lágrimas de la felicidad.

-"Hola...".  
-"H-hola…"-se limpió las lágrimas emocionada.

Por fin volvieron a ser **Romeo y Julieta**.

 **Fin.**

 **Vaya… eso fue intenso. Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo! Finalizada esta pequeña historia doy espacio libre a que una nueva la ocupe (que irresponsable soy sabiendo que aún me falta terminar muchas más haha).**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**

…..

…

….

-"Ahora si podríamos decir _literalmente_ que estamos unidos"-bromeo Izuku, posando su mano en su nueva cicatriz con tonos algo multicolor.  
-"Y yo podre decir _literalmente_ que eres de mi propiedad"-le siguió el juego.

Y entonces ambos rieron hasta quedarse dormidos, contando malos chistes acerca de la nueva marca en la espalda del peliverde.

Se cierra el telón.

El público aplaude.


End file.
